Vuelve a mí
by Sorank
Summary: Ella fue engañada el mismo día de su boda,Él obligado a alejarse pierdie la pista completamente de is años después se reencuentra. ¿Qué sucederá cuando eso ocurra?... summary completo adentro...
1. Chapter 1

**Vuelve a mí.**

Summary:

_Ella fue engañada el mismo día de su boda por quien ella creyó que era él amor de su vida, dejándola con el corazón destrozado._

_Él obligado a alejarse por un compromiso familiar, perdiendo la pista completamente de ella._

_Seis años después se reencuentra. ¿Qué sucederá cuando eso ocurra?..._

Prefacio:

Bella:

-¿Por qué creí que el famoso y cotizado multimillonario Edward Cullen se fijarían en una chica tonta y simple como yo?,- le pregunte a mi amiga Alice quien me tenia abrazada mientras un rio de lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas,- era obvio que alguien como él no se iba a conformar conmigo.

-Ya Bells, él no te merecía y ya, no te discrimines a ti misma,- intento consolarme,- además tú sabías la clase de hombre que era él, no está en la naturaleza de ese hombre ser fiel y menos en la de los árabes.

-¡¿Pero el mismo día de nuestra boda, el mismo día que juro ante su dios y el mío que me amaría, me respetaría y me seria fiel hasta que la muerte nos separase?,- dije levantando la cabeza de su hombro para mirarla a los ojos fijamente, ella se limito a encogerse de hombros con expresión de disculpa en la cara.

-Pero no te pongas así, de seguro el destino te tiene algo mejor que él para tu futuro, - aunque mi amiga tal vez tendría razón si no lo amase tanto como lo hago, pero no yo, yo no podría amar a alguien que no fuera él, sin importar que él fuera en causante del inmenso dolor que ahora me produce su traición…

_**Hola a toda mi gente linda que lee mis fics, esta es una nueva historia que ha venido a mi loca e imparable mente, espero que les juste. **_

_**Esta historia que les traigo hoy se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una cansío que me encanta, espero que les guste y si es así háganmelo saber con sus comentarios y si no también y yo veré que le puedo cambiar para que sea más de su agrado.**_

_**Aquí les dejo el link para que puedan escuchar la canción que me inspiro. Besitos, saludos y nos leemos…**_

_**.com/watch?v=jP1u2TotpdE**_


	2. Capitulo 1:

**Capitulo 1:**

_Edward:_

Estaba en mi oficina, revisando unos papeles y leyendo unos infórmenos que había pedido por unas anomalías en unos balances cuando mi móvil personal empezó a sonar, lo raro era que este teléfono solo sonaba cuando había una emergencia familiar o algo por el estilo, por lo que me apresure a contestar sin siquiera mirar quien llamaba.

-Edward, mi niño, pensé que no me atenderías.- grito mi madre eufórica del otro lado de línea.

-Hola mamá, y ¿Por qué pensaste tal cosa?- pregunte reclinándome en mi sillón de cuero negro.

-Ah… por que como te la pasas tan ocupado que no me llamas creí que no me atenderías.

-Bueno, si estoy algo ocupado, pero si necesitas algo intentare ayudarte, y hablando de eso, ¿para qué me llamas?- pregunte firmado unos documentos que tenía delante.

-¿Qué una madre no puede llamar a su hijo?- pregunto haciéndose la víctima.

-No mamá, pero tú solo llamas cuando necesitas algo, o que te acompañe a una de esa fiesta en las que tus amigas intentan seducirme- aquellos recuerdos me hicieron estremecer, ya que las señoras amigas de mi madre podrían fácilmente ser mis abuelas o mis tías, y debo admitir que por sus comentarios e insinuaciones tenían el libido a mil por hora. Aunque me había alejado de esos eventos desde que _ella_ me dejo, sin siquiera explicar el Por qué de su huida, se fue en nuestra noche de boda, y aunque me dispuse a buscarla, me fue imposible ya que al día siguiente de la boda me llamaron para decirme que mi padre había muerto, dejándome a mí el control total de las empresas, me vi obligado a viajar al Cairo, y cuando al fin pude regresar a Londres que es donde están las oficinas principales no la pude encontrar, cabio de auto porque sabía que al que yo le había comprado tenía un sistema de rastreo muy avanzado, aunque de igual forma el que ella se hubiera ido solo me dice una cosa, ella es igual al resto de las mujeres solo quieren un apellido respetado y una cuenta de bancos sin límites.

-Bueno hijo en realidad te llamo para decirte que en dos semanas voy para allá, quiero ver como estas viviendo tan lejos de tu casa y tu familia.

-Mamá, en serio ¿para qué quieres venir? Ni siquiera te gusta la ciudad. -pregunté.

-Hijo quiero ir a ver cómo y en qué situación estás viviendo allá y punto, espero que me vallas a buscar tu mismo al aeropuerto en dos semanas.- dijo muy firmemente.- nos vemos cariño.

¿Para qué mi madre quería ver mi departamento? El cual por cierto estaba bastante desatendido, básicamente porque lo único que hago allí es dormir… algunas veces, solo las veces que no estoy con una mujer -lo cual me había puesto varias veces en las portadas de las revistas de farándula, con la fama de Casanova- o cerrando algún negocio en alguna parte del mundo, y de seguro mi madre lo que quería encontrar era un lugar en el que se respirase armonía, un lugar en el que viviese realmente y no en el que solo iba a dormir de vez en cuando. Ay, tendría que mandarlo a decorar antes de que ella llegara, pensé soltando un largo suspiro.

-Kate, busca a la mejor agencia de decoración de interiores.- le dije a mi secretaria por el intercomunicador.

-Sí, señor, ¿Qué parámetros quiere que le diga a la agencia cuando hable con ellos?- pregunto.

-No, solo pide una entrevista con ellos, yo mismo quiero hablar con ellos, solo cancela los compromisos que tenga para ese día.- y corte la comunicación, a la media hora me comunico que mañana a los 9:30 me recibirían.

_Bella:_

-Bells, hermanita, parece que vamos a tener un contrato jugoso antes del fin de año, al parecer se trata de alguien muy importante, porque no quiso dar su nombre y además su secretaria dice que no le importa el precio que quiere lo mejor.- dijo mi hermano oso Emmett. Él y Alice son hermanos y mis mejores amigos, nos habíamos criado juntos, de hecho antes de que mis padres murieran en un accidente de auto cuando yo tenía doce años, los habían nombraron como mis tutores legales a los padres de mis mejores amigos Esme y Carlisle.

-Genial, Emm, ¿te quieres encargar tú de el sujeto misterioso?- dije sonriéndole.

-No, no puedo, voy a ir a ver unos muebles nuevos de Japón.

-Y, ¿Alice?- pregunte como última opción, ya que no sabía pero tenía un mal presentimiento, como una corazonada.

-¿Mañana?, creo que ella va a estar con Jasper viendo algo de unas casa y unos salones de fiesta para la boda de ellos.- suspire, resignada y con la sensación de que algo me decía adentro que no me iba a hacerme bien la plática con el cliente de mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba ansiosa y dando vueltas de un lado al otro en la sala de reuniones, en la puerta sonaron unos golpecitos, el sonido de estos me hizo brincar en un lugar de la sola. Era mi secretaria, detrás de ella venia el que sería el cliente que solicitaba nuestros servicios de decoración.

Pero jamás me imagine que sería _él_, que sería el mismo hambre que seis años atrás me había traicionado con otra mujer en la misma cama en la que consumaríamos nuestro matrimonio, en la misma noche de nuestra boda y ahora está aquí mirándome arrogantemente con una ceja levantada. Una vez mi secretaria se retiro él avanzo un paso hacia mí. Mi corazón se acelero al igual que mi respiración.

-Wau, al parecer te fue bien luego de que te fueras de mi lado, que estándar son las mujeres y tú no eres la excepción, por muchas esperanzas en eso que tenia.-dijo aplaudiendo, sus palabras me dolieron pero oculte mis emociones, no le demostraría ni un ápice de debilidad a ese hombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte con vos monocorde y fría, fingiendo no haberle hecho caso a sus palabras.

-Simple, quiero contratar los servicios de "_Armonía Perfecta C.A"- el nombre de la empresa lo dijo dibujando comillas en el aire con los dedos y con vos sarcástica-_, quiero que tú misma seas la que decore mi departamento, y no, no es el mismo que tú conocías, es otro.- el que yo conocía, era en el que él me había propuesto matrimonio y me había dado un anillo pulsera de oro blanco que en este momento aunque no lo llevaba puesto pesaba como un gran trozo de plomo en mi corazón. Llevaba seis años que intentaba no pensar en él, la última vez que lo había visto, fue la vez que me lo quite en el antiguo departamento de Edward y desde entonces procuro pasar por lo menos a diez kilómetros de donde se encuentra el edificio.

-Hay muchas otras agencias de decoración, puedes contratar a cualquiera de esas, con permiso- respondí con un hilo de voz evitando que la voz se me partiera, y caminando hacia la puerta cuando él me tomo del brazo.

-Pues no, yo quiero esta, además te pagare el triple si haces el trabajo- dijo acercándose a mi oído y provocándome un escalofrió. Pero mi salud emocional no valía unos cuantos euros de más, no valía la pena perder tanto por tan poco.

-Lo siento pero no voy a trabajar para usted, señor Cullen.- dije fríamente intentado poner distancia entre los dos, pero en lugar de soltarme, me tomo con más fuerza y me acerco a él.

-Oh vamos, llámame Edward, como lo decías cuando te dejaba sin aliento de un solo beso,- la mención de ese hecho me produjo un doloroso estremecimiento - además, se que si no accedes a mi petición, hare que tú y tus amiguitos queden en la ruina, aparte que sin en supuesto negado, algún día me pidieses el divorcio no creo vallas a salir muy bien parada, teniendo en cuenta que te podría acusar por abandono de hogar.- su voz era suave pero amenazadora e hizo que el aire se escapara de mi cuerpo como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

-¿Q…que quieres que haga… Edward?- al mencionas su nombre sentí como me quemaba en los labios. Tratar con él era con tratar con el mismísimo Lucifer…

_**Hola mis queridos y amados seguidores a que los dejo el 1° capitulo de este nuevo fics " Vuelve a mí " lo hice esperando que les gustara, y si les gusta comente y si no también, pero comente… nos leemos y no se olviden de darse una pasadita por mis otros fics: "**__**Recuperando el amor.**__**", "**__**El regreso de Edward**__**", Y "**__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**" chaito besos y abrazos. **___


	3. Capitulo 2:

**Capitulo 2:**

_Edward:_

Estos sí que era una sorpresa, Bella la dueña de la agencia de decoración, la misma Bella que se había ido de mi lado sin decirme nada, sin una explicación. Aunque esta Bella no se parecía en nada a la que yo había conocido seis años, esta era más fría y había algo en su mirada, algo que no lograba entender, era como una mezcla de emociones, y su cuerpo, wau seguía tentándome igual que antes, sin embargo se le veía más delgada, más… frágil, intensificando mi deseo de estrecharla ente mis brazos y protegerla, pero lo reprimí.

Aun teniéndola cerca de mí le susurre.

-Aquí tienes una copia de las llaves, - poniéndole las llaves en una de sus manos,- y esta es la dirección,- abrí su otra mano y le coloque el papel en donde había escrito mi dirección actual- espero que empieces hoy mismo ya que en una semana y media todo debe estar listo. Adiós Habibi- y le di un beso en las comisuras de sus labios, pude sentir como se estremecía por este gesto, pero no le preste atención y me retire de la sala.

_Bella:_

-…Adiós Habibi- dijo con tono irónico como me decía de cariño, para luego darme un beso en las comisuras de mis labios, ese gesto, sus palabras y su poderoso agarre en mi brazo me provocaron un muy doloroso estremecimiento, el cual me hizo cerrar los ojos para no se escaparan lagrimas de mis ojos. Luego salió dejándome sola en la sala de juntas.

Me sentía sin fuerzas, en estos años en lugar de que su traición me hiciera sentir más fuerte e inmune contra un encuentro como este, me sentía como si me estuviera desvaneciendo, como si el simple soplar del viento me pudiera destruir. Como pude, salí de la sala de juntas y me dirigí a mi oficina, una vez allí no aguante más de pie y caí al suelo con la espalda recargada en la puerta, con la respiración entrecortada y sollozante, con las lagrimas cayendo a caudales por mis ojos, y temblando. ¿Cómo él podía hacerme esto?, ¿de qué le serbia seguirme hiriendo como lo estaba haciendo, como lo había hecho seis años atrás?

Cuando al fin me calme lo suficiente, me percate de que tenía las manos fuertemente cerradas, y de una de ella se deslizaba un hilo de sangre, al abrirla me di cuenta de que en esa mano tenía las llaves que… _él_ me había dado. Con dificultad me levante del piso de alfombra de mi oficina, me dirigí al baño que se encontraba adentro, lave la herida solo con agua la cual me ardió a horrores, dentro del baño había un botiquín del cual saque unas gasas y me la vende, luego me retoque el maquillaje que se me había corrido un poco por la lágrimas, tome lo necesario para evaluar el departamento y evaluar la clase de decoración que le quedaría mejor, luego tome un taxi hasta la dirección que me había dado Edward.

Al llegar a este me puse a trabajar lo más rápido que pude no quería estar allí para cuando él volviera de su trabajo, aunque me pareció bastante extraño que este no tuviera más que una mesa sencilla, un par de sillas, y en el cuarto solo estaba una cama enorme, y nada más ni siquiera el lugar estaba impregnado del olor tan característico de él _¿de verdad este hombre vive aquí? _Me pregunte para mis adentros, pero al instante la respuesta vino a mi mente como una estocada al corazón, dejándome momentáneamente sin aire, _él no duerme ni vive aquí, porque por lo general está con sus amante en alguna parte, esas con las que sale en las portada de las revistas y área social de los periódicos. De seguro con rubias despampanantes y morenas de curvas provocativas._ Ese pensamiento fue como si le dieran una patada a mi autoestima, la cual había lazado del subsuelo en el que se encantaba con mucho esfuerzo.

Tome una larga bocanada de aire y libere mi mente de todas las emociones que en ella habían, en todo el rato que estuve en el departamento estuve 100% concentrada en mi trabajo, mañana traería a las personas encargadas de la pintura y luego los muebles ya tenía la idea perfecta de qué tipo de decoración le quedaba bien, a un cuarto para las cuatro tome mi bolso y salí al departamento, no tenía intención de volverlo a ver, al final del trabajo podría dejarle las llaves con el portero y que le cancelara a la empresa por transacción bancaria o algo por el estilo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar frente a él sin romperme a pedazos, no lo había sido en el pasado, no lo era en el presente y no lo seria en el futuro. Tome un taxi de vuelta a la oficina, tenía que irme agotada a mi casa ya que de lo contrario tendría pesadillas, y me despertaría gritando como lo hacía antes de descubrir que el cansancio podría ser una especie de alto para mis inquietudes a la hora de dormir.

_Edward:_

Salí lo más temprano de la oficina que pude, hacia mi departamento, quería encontrarme con ella de nuevo, era increíble que gracias a los caprichos de mi madre hubiera encontrado a mi fugitiva esposa. Si mi padre hubiera estado en mi lugar la hubiera mandado a apedrear en la plaza principal de la ciudad. Cuando llegue a mi departamento me encontré solo con su ausencia, pensé que me esperaría o que por lo menos la encontraría trabajando apenas y eran las 4:30. Al día siguiente me tuve que ir muy temprano ya que tenía una reunión muy importante, y no volví sino hasta el siguiente día a cambiarme por un evento al que tenía que asistir, y así fue mi semana hasta el jueves que como la primera vez volví al departamento lo más pronto que pude esta vez eran las 4:20 cuando llegue y ella no estaba allí, pero si una nota que decía.

"_Le recomendamos que no duerma hoy aquí, ya que el olor a pintura puede hacerle daño._

_Si está desconforme con las tonalidades de colores escogidas, por favor háganoslo saber con una nota igual a esta._

_Atta. Armonía Perfecta C.A._"

Aunque hablaba en nombre de su empresa era obvio que Bella lo había escrito y en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que en la sala de estar habían sustituido el color blanco con el que lo había comprado por una combinación de negro, blanco y rojo, revise el resto del lugar y todo estaba pintado igual, debía admitir que tenia buen estilo para escoger la pintura, pero de igual forma quería hablar con ella y pedirle… no, exigirle que me dijera por que se había ido la misma noche de nuestra boda y nunca me había siquiera devuelto las llaves del departamento en el que vivíamos antes.

Siguiendo su consejo tome una muda de ropa y me fui a un hotel, en realidad el olor a pintura ya me estaba haciendo doler la cabeza. Ya mañana volvería cuando estuviera en plena faena y así poder hablar con ella.

_**Hola mis queridos y amados seguidores a que los dejo un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fics " Vuelve a mí " lo hice esperando que les gustara, y si les gusta comente y si no también, pero comente… nos leemos y no se olviden de darse una pasadita por mis otros fics: "**__**Recuperando el amor .**__**" , "**__**El regreso de Edward**__**" Y "**__**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**__**". chaito besos y abrazos. **___


	4. Capitulo 3:

Adivinen que… les acabo de actualizar, espero que les guste a todos mis queridos y amados seguidores a que los dejo un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fics " Vuelve a mí " lo hice esperando que les gustara, y si les gusta comente y si no también, pero comente… nos leemos y no se olviden de darse una pasadita por mis otros fics: "**Recuperando el amor .**" , "**El regreso de Edward**"y "**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**"

**Capitulo 3:**

_Bella:_

Al parecer este trabajo lo terminaría antes de lo pensado, ya solo faltaban lo mueble que había dado la orden de que los llevaran mañana, y gracias a todos los dioses no me había encontrado ni una vez con Edward, de hecho estaba casi segura que en esa semana no había dormido ni una noche allí, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante en ese momento era que estaba en mi oficina de ociosa, sin hacer nada y no había nada que odiase más que esos malditos ratos libres que me quedaban la mayoría de las veces por hacer todo el trabajo por adelantado. En un intento desesperado por mantener mi mente ocupada tome el diario que por lo general mi secretaria me compraba y colocaba en mi escritorio, en la primera plana hablaba de los desastres climatológicos acontecidos en el mundo y otras cosas más, empecé a pasar las paginas hasta llegar a la página de sociales, en la que vi una gran foto de Edward con una despampanante rubia de ojos azul eléctrico, la mujer llevaba puesto un vestido que solo tapaba lo necesario ya que el escote de adelante le llegaba al ombligo, realzando aun más su bien dotados atributos. En el encabezado decía en letras grandes, mayúsculas y remarcadas:

_**"AL MULTIMILLONARIO EDWARD CULLEN NADA EXIJENTE CON SU NUEVA CONQUISTA"**_

Más debajo de la foto el reportaje seguía.

_"Al empresario Edward Cullen se le vio muy bien acompañado por la hermosamente despampanante modelo y actriz Tanya Denaly, la pareja se retiro de la fiesta a mitad de la noche muy juntitos quien sab…"_

No seguí leyendo, no podía, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, temblaba como si fuera una gelatina, y la respiración entrecortada, me fui resbalando más y más de la silla hasta llegar a debajo de mi escritorio, me acurruque abrazando fuertemente mis piernas y hundí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, hasta que sentí como unos pequeños brazos me envolvía.

-Ya Bells, no sigas, no soporto verte así y menos por él,- me decía mientras me intentaba sacar de debajo de mi escritorio,- además esto es solo un reportaje y nada más, no tiene por qué significar nada para ti.

- Si significa cuando el que está con esa mujer, nada más el lunes viene y te dice "mi cielo" y que no quería utilizar ninguna otra agencia de decoración.- dije con dificultad y la voz se me quebró en muchas casaciones, y aunque intentaba hacer que él no me importase, de igual forma dolía y mucho.

-¿Él es el cliente misterioso en el que has estado trabajando toda esta semana?- pregunto Alice anonadada. Yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.- no esto es el colmo, pero no importa ya no te seguirá haciendo daño, yo voy a terminar lo que él pidió ¿sí?

-No Licy, de igual forma no lo he visto desde entonces y así seguirá, mañana termina todo y no va a tener que hablar conmigo para nada.- dije alegre por ese hecho. Alice se encogió de hombros y me pasó un pañuelo para que me secara las lágrimas.

Luego de rato me calme lo suficiente como para poder tomar mi auto e irme a mi departamento y como las cosas siempre pueden empeorar un poco más esa noche tuve repetidas veces la peor de mis pesadillas…

En mis pesadillas siempre pasaba lo mismo desde que lo había encontrado desnudo en la cama con otra mujer.

_Todo a mi alrededor estaba negro, yo llevaba puesto el vestido con el que me había casado, había una aura de terror que me hizo estremecer, de repente una figuras oscura se empieza a acercar mi, le sonreí al reconocerlo, era Edward vestido todo de negro, me acerque un poco a él pero me detuve en seco al ver que de su espalda salían cinco figuras exactamente iguales a él, de repente todo sacaron de un sable de sus espaldas, se acercaron a mí corriendo con una gran sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos verdes, y cada uno corto en una dirección diferente mi corazón con sus largas y afiladas catanas, dejando en mi pecho una especie de asterisco, quede tirada en el suelo desangrándome, un rato después uno de ellos que se había quedado a lo lejos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho se arrodillo muy cerca de mí, y levanta mi cara tomándome desde la barbilla una ve estuve más erguida él me miro con ojos tiernos y dijo:_

_-Ya esto no te sirve de nada- y con esas palabras enterró toda su espada en lo que me quedaba de corazón…_

En ese momento me desperté gritando, llorando y sujetándome fuertemente el pecho. Tal era la fuerza con la que me estaba tomando el pecho con la mano en la que tenia la herida de la llave de Edward, que esta empezó a sangrar de nuevo, claro que especialmente no sentía dolor, ya que el dolor de mi mano no era nada comparado con el que sentía siempre que tenía ese sueño.


	5. Capitulo 4:

Hola mis queridos y amados seguidores a que los dejo un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fics " Vuelve a mí " lo hice esperando que les gustara, y si les gusta comente y si no también, pero comente… nos leemos y no se olviden de darse una pasadita por mis otros fics: "**Recuperando el amor.**", "**El regreso de Edward**" Y "**Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.**" chaito besos y abrazos.

**Capitulo 4:**

_Bella:_

A la mañana siguiente llegue a eso de las 8:30 a casa de Edward con todos los muebles y los muchachos que los cargarían, trabajamos duro colocando los objetos grandes en sus respectivos sitios, como un sofá de cuero negro, una mesa de metal y vidrio, y un plasma sobre una mesa de metal y madera negra en la que habían varias consolas de videojuegos y un DVD, en la habitación, colocamos un estante y un gavetero negro con asas de metal, una alfombra negra, unas persianas blancas, y así cuando terminamos con eso los muchachos se fueron no sin antes uno de ellos decirme.

-Jefa tenga cuidado cuando se vaya a ir, porque está nevando mucho afuera,-yo solo asentí con la cabeza y los despedí con la mano, quedándome sola colocando los cuadros y adornos pequeños, en el cuarto me dispuse a colocar la sabana para la cama, yo había elegido un juego en el que la sabana era roja, las fundas blancas y un cubrecama negro, estaba terminando de tenderla cuando una voz detrás de mí me saco de mi tarea.

-Me pregunto si el motivo de tu esmero es por qué quieres estrenar conmigo esa colcha- pregunto con vos seductora, me paralice al instante ¿Por qué estaba él allí, si no eran ni los dos de la tarde?- al fin te encuentro trabajando.- me volví rápidamente con la almohada a la que le estaba colocando la fonda abrazada contra mi pecho a manera de escudo.

-¿Qué… que estás haciendo tú aquí?- pregunte con la respiración entrecortada.

-Eh, hasta la última vez que vi los papeles de propiedad, este departamento es mío, -se acerco a mí lentamente mirándome fijamente, como de seguro un depredador miraría a su presa justo antes de atacarla- y tú trabajas en este momento para mí- dijo una vez estuvo delante de mí y puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cadera enviando por mi cuerpo una ola de deseo al mismo tiempo que una punzada de dolor recorría todo mi cuerpo acompañado de un estremecimiento, - cuanto había deseado tenerte así.- dijo acercando sus labios a mi cuello.

-Por favor, Edward no hagas esto,- dije con voz suplicante intentando apartarme de él, pero me quito la almohada de las manos, la tiro sobre la cama y enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acerco más a su cuerpo cálido y poseedor de ese embriagador y exquisito olor que me dificultaba aun más pensar con claridad.

-¿Qué no haga qué? ¿"esto"?- pregunto mientras deslizaba la mano por mi espalda y sus labios por detrás de mi oreja, en donde deposito un beso.

-Todo esto, te lo ruego no lo hagas.- dije con voz jadeante e intentando apartarlo.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Qué de malo puede tener? Estamos casados- pregunto colando sus manos por dentro de mi camisa de seda haciendo que un estremecimiento volviera a recorre mi cuerpo.

¿Qué de malo podía tener?, que mi corazón quede más destruido,- más de lo que ya lo está,- el que luego me sienta como una más en su lista de conquistas de la semana, que cuando apareciera de nuevo en la prensa con otra mujer, que perezca la encarnación de una diosa, haga que mi autoestima descienda más de lo que ya estaba, y mil cosas negativas más que podría tener, no vale la pena solo por un rato de placer por parte de él, porque para mí, sería como firmar mi sentencia de ejecución…

_Edward:_

Al fin la encontraba en mi departamento, tuve que salir de la oficina a la una, para poder encontrarla, ganándome las miradas extrañadas de mis empleados. De hecho uno de los ejecutivos y un muy buen amigo en mi empresa me pregunto.

-¿Qué te sucede viejo?, pareciera que quisieras salir corriendo lo antes posible de tu empresa,- dijo con una carcajada que se detuvo en seco cuando me vio la cara,- ¿la encontraste?- adivino a la primera, ya que yo en el pasado le había contado todo lo sucedido con Bella.

-Si, al fin y por un capricho de mi madre.- conteste volviendo al trabajo.

-¿Cuánto hace desde que ella te dejo?- pregunto sirviendo dos tragos de whisky del bar privado de mi oficina y pasándome uno, yo suspire y le di un trago antes de contestar.

-Pues, Seis años, siete meses, dos semanas, tres días, doce horas y…-mire mi reloj- dieciocho minutos.- Jamen se quedo sorprendido, al salir de su asombro estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que yo me fui.

Me encontraba sediento de ella, quería besarla, amarla, abrazarla, y después de todos estos años, ella pretende que no lo hiciese, estando tan cerca de mí, tan a mi alcance. Por eso no me detuve cuando casi me lo rogo, seguí disfrutando de su olor, de su piel suave que podía sentir con mis labios para luego disfrutar de sus bocas, dulces y suaves, ella se estremeció cuando hice eso, y con mis manos que estaban por debajo de su blusa de seda, aunque en su voz había un destellos de miedo y dolor que no supe entender y pase por alto, esta era la primera vez que no me frenaría a la hora de hacerla mía, la primera vez que la reclamaría como mía verdaderamente, la primera vez desde que nos casamos que haría el amor con ella, esta era como mi fantasía más recurrente hecha realidad.

Di un paso así adelante empajándola a ella conmigo hacia el borde de la cama en el que a ella se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, yo me coloque sobre ella, con una pierna entre las de ella y comencé a besarle el cuello, le desabotone la blusa encontrándome con que debajo traía un sujetador de encajes negro, sus manos estaban en mi pecho empujándome para que me alejara de ella, pero no lo haría mucho menos ahora que por primera vez tenía acceso a sus pechos, quería besarlos, tocarlos, succionarlos, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, escuche algo que me hizo detener en seco, escuche un sollozó proveniente de su pecho.

-Por favor, Edward no hagas esto, no me vuelvas a herir.- cuando levante la cabeza, para preguntarle por que volverla a herir, me encontré con que sus ojos estaban inundadas de lagrimas, el verla así me provoco un tremendo dolor en el pecho. No era un violador, ni un depravado para obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiese, que no desease, y menos para sucumbir a mis deseos carnales estando ella en la crisis de nervios en la que se encontraba. Me senté en la cama y atraje hacia mí, ¿Qué le sucedía?, ¿por qué se ponía así?, ¿Qué le habían hecho en estos seis años que no he sabido de ella?

-Habibi, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte suavemente una vez la acomode en mi regazo, ella se acurruco, contra mi pecho pareciendo más pequeña de lo que en realidad era, sus sollozos y lagrimas seguían ahora con mayor intensidad. ¿Qué le había sucedido en estos seis años para que pusiera así?, ¿Qué le habrían hecho? No lo sabía pero lo averiguaría, no ahora, pero lo haría, por ese momento me limite a abrazarla fuertemente y a de vez en cuando besar su cabeza…


	6. Capitulo 5:

**Vuelve a mí **

Capitulo 5:

_Edward:_

Admito que quería tenerla jadeando entre mis brazos, pero no así, no pareciendo tan frágil y delicada, no cuando parecía una niña asustada, solitaria y temblorosa, no de este modo, no en jadeos de llanto, sino de placer…

_Bella:_

Tenía que salir de allí, de esa habitación, de ese placer pírrico que me producía estar con él, de la segura y cálida cuna que creaban sus brazos entorno a mí, de sus besos y lo más importante alejarlo de mi herido y sensible corazón. Con una fuerza que no conocía lo separe de mi cuerpo, una vez estuve lejos de él, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta del departamento sin mirar atrás, cerré detrás de mí y tome el elevador que gracias al cielo estaba en el mismo piso, baje hasta el estacionamiento, una vez allí tome mi auto, tuve que esperar allí a calmarme un poco a al menos a que mis manos dejaran de temblar tanto. Cuando mis manos estuvieron lo suficientemente tranquilas como para reabotonarme la blusa me sentí lista para poder manejar tranquilamente, al llegar a las puertas eléctricas del edificio me percate de que aun tenía las llaves del departamento de Edward. No pensaba volver para entregárselas, por lo que se las deje al vigilante que estaba en la puerta.

Al salir a las calles de Londres me di cuenta de que todo el suelo tenía una gruesa capa de nieve, tarde cerca de dos hora en llegar a mi casa, y al llegar me tire en mi cama a llorar, ¿Cómo él tenía el descaro de preguntar que me pasaba cuando él era el causante?

En todo el fin de semana no me moví de mi cama, Alice había venido el sábado por la noche a preguntarme por qué no había ido a una cena que habían organizado sus padre, al verme tan deprimida como estaba se quedo conmigo lo que quedaba de fin de semana, el lunes en la mañana ella me dio a opción de no ir a la oficina lo cual le agradecí con toda mi alma no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a trabajar hoy.

_Edward:_

No entendía el porqué de la reacción de Bella, necesitaba una explicación, ¿Qué le podía haber ocurrido en estos seis años para que se convirtiera de la chica alegre, hermosa y segura de sí misma de la que me había enamorado perdidamente a una que es un manojo de nervios ambulante, insegura y con una tristeza tan marcada en sus ojos? En el año que la había conocido jamás la había visto llorar y menos temblar, ¿Quién era esta Bella y que habían hecho con la otra? Iba pensando en eso mientras conducía hacia las oficinas de _Armonía Perfecta C.A._ una vez estuve allá, le dije a la recepcionista que quería hablar con Bella, ella se limito a decir que ella no se encontraba y que no iba a volver sino hasta dentro de una semana, pero yo no podía quedarme con esta incertidumbre durante una semana a duras penas había aguantado sobrevivir el fin de semana con las ideas taladrandome la cabeza, pero justo en ese momento salió Alice de su oficina y se quedo mirándome con cara de odio, yo no le hice caso a su mirada asesina y me acerque a ella.

-Se que sabes que tiene Bella, y te exijo que me lo digas- dije en voz baja pero amenazadora.

-No tengo porque decirte nada- respondió furiosa, - y te sugiero que te vayas, porque te aseguro que no me va a temblar la vos para llamar a seguridad.

-Hazlo- la rete.- pero te recuerdo que ella aun es mi esposa.- ella gruño pero se hizo a un lado para que entrara en su oficina.

-¿Para qué quieres saber que le sucede?, ¿Por qué ahora?- pregunto sentándose en si silla detrás del escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

-Porque ahora que al fin la encuentro después de seis años quiero saber porque esta así, por que las dos veces que he podido estar con ella parece estuviera al frente del mismísimo Satán, y porque me duele ver el sufrimiento que reflejan sus ojos, y mil porqués mas.- le dije mientras me paseaba de un lado al otro en la amplia oficina pasándome la mano por el cabello. Alice solo me veía con los codos apoyados en los posa brazos y la yemas de las manos unidas en la mitad de su pequeña cara.

-Lo que le sucede a Bella es que, por desgracia aun no ha superado tu traición del día de su boda, y sumado con que cada semana apareces ya sea en una revista o en el periódico con una guapísima chica diferente digamos que es difícil que olvide o por lo menos lo supere,- dijo ella encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿De qué traición me estás hablando?- pregunte verdaderamente confundido.

-Si para ti no es una traición que encuentres a la persona con la que no tienes ni tres horas de haberte casado en la cama con otra, para ella y todas las demás personas si lo es, a no ser que en tu cultura eso sea algo normal, sea un rito pos matrimonial y si ese era el caso se lo debiste de haber dicho.- me quede en shock ¿Cómo Bella me iba a encontrar en la cama con otra si yo luego de tumbarme en la cama no recuerdo más nada de esa noche y mucho menos haberme acostado con otra mujer? -Y por favor Edward, no vengas aquí a hacerte el desentendido, sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando, Bella hasta tiene una foto tuya con la mujer esa en la cama, y tú todavía tienes las… bolas para preguntarlo, no me jodas. Tú la traumaste, en estos seis años no ha salido con nadie, lo que hace es hundirse en el trabajo y tareas como bordar o tejer cosas con extrema dificultad, y hasta obsesionarse con la limpieza de su departamento, es una maniática de la limpieza busca las formas de irse a dormir lo más cansada que puede porque si no tiene pesadillas que la hacen despertarse gritando y llorando, y luego se levanta en cuanto abre los ojos, ¿tú crees que tal cosa es justa?- aun en shock lo único que logre fue negar con la cabeza.

-Te juro por el Corán que no se de lo que me estás hablando, yo esa noche me fui a acostar antes que Bella, porque me sentía mareado, me imagino que algo me había caído mal y a la mañana siguiente desperté como a las diez de la mañana completamente solo.- me defendí. Alice suspiro.

-Sígueme.- fue lo único que dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, travesamos todo el piso hasta llegar a la oficina que por el olor identifique como la de Bella, amaba esa fragancia a fresas, Alice se detuvo al lado de la silla que estaba de tras del escritorio, y se agacho, cuando se incorporo tenía en la mano una foto la cual me entrego,- Bella cree que no se que la tiene allí pegada, pero en este sitio la he encontrado llorando cualquier cantidad de veces por tu causa,- al tomarla entre mis manos y verla me percate de que en ella, estaba yo acostado en la cama del hotel en el que había sido la recepción pero ciertamente en la cama conmigo no estaba Bella, estaba Jessica la amiga de mi hermana Rosalie que había venido con ella.

-Maldita perra, me las va a pagar.- exclame mientras cerraba fuertemente la mano en la que no tenía la foto.

-Entonces si sabes quién es ¿cierto?- dijo la amiga de Bella con una ceja alzada.- ¿Si te acostaste con ella?- pregunto inquisitivamente.

-Sí, si la conozco, pero nunca me acostaría con ella, de hecho, mi hermana y ella siempre hacia que me fijara en ella cuando estaba en el Cairo. Te lo ruego Alice necesito la dirección de la casa de Bella, tengo que aclararle todo esto. No puedo creer que mi hermana y esta… odalisca me hicieran esto, jamás me imagine que Bella se había ido de mi lado por una razón como esta.- dije casi que echando chispas por las orejas.

-Te la daré, pero solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?, lo que sea no me importa lo que me pidas.

-Que no la hagas sufrir más y que si la vas a buscar ahora es porque de verdad la amas.

-No lo hare, te lo prometo y si la amo con todo mi ser.- dije tomando un papel que me ofrecía, y luego la abrace fuertemente.-Gracias.

-Espera,- dijo cuando ya estaba casi en la puerta- toma.- me ofreció unas llaves.- son las llaves del departamento de Bella, si te ve en la puerta de seguro no te la abrirá.

-Gracias Alice eres un ángel.-dije besándole la mano en señal de gratitud y salí corriendo por la puerta, a arreglar todo con mi único y verdadero amor…

_**Hola mis queridos y amados seguidores a que los dejo un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fics " Vuelve a mí " lo hice esperando que les gustara, y si les gusta comente y si no también, pero comente… nos leemos y no se olviden de darse una pasadita por mis otros fics: "**__Recuperando el amor.__**" , "**__El regreso de Edward__**", "**__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__**" Y "**__Luchare por tu amor__**". chaito besos y abrazos. **___


	7. Capitulo 6:

**Vuelve a mí.**

Capitulo 6:

_Bella:_

Había salido a comprar algo para decorar, siempre me calmaba mucho estar ocupada decorando, tejiendo, bordando algo o armando un rompecabezas, en esta ocasión había comprado algo de hilo para tejer y bordar una par de revistas de lo mismo. Al llegar a la puerta de mi departamento la reja exterior estaba abierta, no le di importancia y entre, de seguro era Alice que había venido. Todo la que traía en las manos se me cayó al suelo cuando vi quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de mi sala.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte con voz jadeante y entrecortada.

-Aclararte algo de lo que me acabo de enterar, y decirte que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, mi alma y mi ser.-dijo acercándose a mí y aunque me encanto como lo dijo, no podía dejarme engañar, no otra vez.

-No me hagas esto, no otra vez, por favor.- le suplique.

-No te voy a hacer nada, solo explicarte, y tú decidirás si aun me quieres contigo… o quieres que me valla de tu lada para siempre, en tus manos está el que traslade todas las oficinas de mi empresa de aquí para el Cairo, y no vuelva nunca más o me quede.- me dijo con vos dulce tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

Yo intente retirar las manos de las suyas, pero no lo logre y al darse cuenta de ello sonrió, me sujeto más fuerte y me las beso, enviando corrientes eléctricas desde mis manos a todo mi cuerpo.

-Se porque te fuiste el día de nuestra boda, se porque estas así tan triste-dijo mientras me acariciaba suavemente los contornos de mi cara con el reverso de su mano.- mi vida, quiero que sepas que lo que sucedió la noche de nuestra boda fue una trampa elaborada por mi hermana y una amiga de ella.

-Y ¿de qué sirve esa información ahora?- ¿de qué serbia cuando él podía estar con las chicas más hermosas del mundo cundo le viniera en gana?, pregunte con vos vacía, la cara de Edward se quedo casi como si tuviera un signo de interrogación en la cara.

-Pues, que quiero tenerte conmigo, tenerte cerca, compensar estos seis años que no hemos estado juntos, amart…-comenzó a decir mientras que pasaba la mano por detrás de mi oreja y acariciaba mi cabello, pero lo interrumpí y dije.

-Y engañarme con la primera mujer que se te insinué en eso eventos a los que sueles ir, ¿verdad?- dando un paso así atrás, si toda su vida había sido un mujeriego, ¿Cómo se iba a conformar solo _conmigo_?

-No, en estos seis años he estado con otras mujeres por el simple hecho de que no te tenia conmigo, y cada vez que me acostaba con otra mujer pensaba en ti, en mi esposa, en el amor de mi vida, habibi.- dijo acercándose de nuevo a mí, esta vez me tomo por los hombros suavemente y deslizo las manos hasta en encontrarse con las mías, eso envió olas de calor y deseo por todo mi cuerpo, me miraba directamente a los ojos, sus ojos eran como mirar a un agujero negro recubierto de esmeraldas con un poder de atracción tan grande, que obligarme a mi misma a desviar la mirada. ¡Pero si no hay nada en mí que lo pueda retener a mi lado!- no quiero pasar ni un segundo más sin ti, _vuelve a mí, _por favor, te necesito.-hizo una pausa y afianzo sus dedos a mi mentón y me hizo volver la vista hacia él.- no me crees ¿no es cierto? Crees más en la trampa en la que nos hizo caer mi hermana que en mí,- no era que no creyera en él, lo que pasaba era que no quería recuperarlo para que luego se fijara en otra mujer o se cansara de mí y se fuera, ya que eso no lo podría soportar, eso sí que me mataría,- ¿sabes qué? Nos vamos.- dijo de repente jalándome de una mano hacia la puerta.

-Espera, ¿para donde me llevas?- pregunte haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caerme.

-Vamos a hablar con Rosalie y que sea ella la que nos diga porque hizo lo que hizo.- dijo mientras marcaba el botón del ascensor.

-¿Tu hermana esta aquí en Londres?

-No, está en el Cairo, junto con mi madre.- dijo como si fuera algo sin importancia.

-Edward, ¿estás loco? No nos podemos ir así, yo no llevo ropa ni mis documentos, además tienes que comprar antes los boletos.- dije mirándolo como si afrente de mi tuviera a un loco que afirmase poder hablar con las rocas.

-No seas tontita, no necesitamos ropa, allá la compraremos, mmm bueno si necesito tus documentos para viajar, pero no necesitamos de boletos de avión para viajar, nos vamos en mi Jet, llegaremos en unas diez u ocho horas.- yo lo mire extrañada, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no tenía ni siquiera planes de cómprese uno.- ¿Qué? Cuando tienes negocios en otros países tienes que atenderlos y que forma más rápida de llegar que en un Jet.- se justifico alzándose de hombros. Yo cruce los brazos sobre me pecho.

-¿A cuántas mujeres has subido allí?- él se quedo un rato pensándolo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Solo a dos y una que estoy por subir,- dijo divertido acompañándome a mi cuarto luego de que entráramos de nuevo al departamento, yo no es que no quisiera solo que no quería que cualquier parte del avión le recordara una experiencia vivida yo estando allí.

-No quiero ir.- _¡Mentira!,_ grito algo dentro de mí, me encontraba en grave peligro de no importarme la supuesta trampa y lanzarme en sus brazos y besarlo hasta que pasara algo más…

-Bella, no te pongas así, las únicas dos mujeres que se han montado allí, son mi madre y mi hermana, nadie más, - dijo mientras enlazaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura desde mi espalda y me pagaba a él. Casi se me escapa un jadeo al sentir su masculinidad caliente y dura en mi trasero, ¿eso se lo producía yo? Algo en mí grito de satisfacción. Yo tenía mi estuche de bordado en las manos y se me cayó de la impresión de sentirlo así por primera vez, era impresionante que aun estando detrás de su pantalón pudiera sentirse tan grande y fuerte contra mi pantalón de mezclillas,- entonces ¿aceptas ir conmigo al Cairo?

Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, sonrojada.

- Bien entonces voy a llamar para que los encargados vallan preparando el avión.- dijo separándose de mí y dirigiéndose a la puerta de espaldas a esta, pero de repente se detuvo algo pensativo y se volvió a acercar a mí pero esta vez mi tomo la mano izquierda.- habibi, ¿Dónde está el anillo de compromiso y el de matrimonio que te había dado antes de casarnos?

-En tu antiguo departamento, junto con las demás cosas que me diste en ese entonces.

-¿De verdad? No he ido allí en todos estos años.

-Sí, yo tampoco.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Te importa si voy para allá?- pregunto y en su voz no poseía ni una pisca del tono divertido que le había tenido momentos atrás, ahora solo se escuchaba nostalgia. Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-No, para nada, de igual forma ya tu tenias el departamento cuando yo aparecer en tu vida.

-Y ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, nos vemos en dos horas, ¿sí?- dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un casto y corto beso en los labios, beso que me dejo sin aliento y con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí Edward me estaba sonriendo tiernamente, susurro,- te amo habibi.- y luego tomo mi mano, la beso y salió.

_**Hola mis queridos y amados seguidores a que los dejo un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fics " Vuelve a mí " lo hice esperando que les gustara, y si les gusta comente y si no también, pero comente… nos leemos y no se olviden de darse una pasadita por mis otros fics: "**__Recuperando el amor.__**", "**__El regreso de Edward__**", "**__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__**" Y "**__Luchare por tu amor__**". Chaito besos y abrazos. **_


	8. Capitulo 7:

**Vuelve a mí.**

**Capitulo 7:**

_Bella:_

Por unos segundos me sentí en otro mundo, uno en el que no existía el dolor ni la tristeza, uno donde solo existía la paz y el amor, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, todo era fantásticamente mágico, pero unos instante después varias preguntas llegaron a mí, ¿y si me iba con él y al final resultaba ser una mentira lo que me está diciendo ahora?, ¿y su en unos meses se hartaba de mí y me desechaba como quien bota un par de zapatos viejos?, y como esas mil inquietudes más me paralizaron, hasta que algo en mi me hizo volver, era el ardiente deseo de que el beso que me había dado no hubiera sido tan corto y casto.

Justo en ese momento llego un nuevo pensamiento como si se tratara de una estrella fugaz, _¿Qué importa lo que pase en el futuro? Disfruta cada día con él como si se tratara del último, disfruta de su cercanía, de lo que te hace sentir con solo tocarte, con solo hacerte sentir su dura y viril quinta extremidad contra tu trasero, y lo más importante disfruta de todo lo que puedas mientras su deseo por ti te lo permita, dejando que el futuro se preocupe por el futuro, y vuelve a él, ya verás que pasa luego. _

Con esas palabras en mi mente saque una de las maletas que usaba cuando tenía que viajar a algún estado por algún trabajo, la puse sobre la cama y empecé a meter algo de ropa, -aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que llevar para una un lugar como el Cairo,- zapatos, mis productos de uso personal y la cerré ya cuando no le cavia ni un pelo, tome un bolso, metí mis documentos, metí algo de croché para tejer en el avión y fui a buscar las revistas que había comprado antes de encontrarme a Edward en mi departamento, las saque de la bolsa y una de ellas se me cayó al suelo abriéndose en una página en la que se encontraba la foto de un camisón para dormir que me llamo mucho la atención, en las instrucciones decía que con tres o cuatro carretes de hilo de croché se podía confeccionar la prenda, al instante recordé que tenía varios carretes en el cuarto, en la fotografía de la revista la prenda estaba en color crema, pero no me convencía del todo por lo que busque donde guardaba los hilos a decidir el color adecuado, no tuve que busca mucho, ya que en lo que vi el color negro lo tome enseguida, tenia guardados como cinco carretes de ese color los introduje todos en mi bolso junto con la revista y la aguja de tejer.

Me estaba dando una ducha rápida cuando una vos desde el exterior del baño me hizo abrir los ojos bajo la fría agua de la regadera.

-Lo que daría por ser esa esponja que taya tu cuerpo.- Edward estaba del otro lado de la puerta de vidrio la ducha, con un brillo de deseo en los ojos.

-Sabes que ahora puedes ser mucho más que eso.- me sorprendí al escucharme decir esas palabras. Tome una toalla, me envolví en ella y me acerque a él, y le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- sabes Edward no me importa lo que hizo tu hermana, solo quiero vivir contigo el presente, olvidémonos del pasado, no nos preocupemos por el futuro, nada más nos ocupemos del hoy,- concluí acercando a mí su rostro y besándolo en los labios, él obviamente me respondió enlazando sus brazos en mi cintura, pero justo cuando el beso estaba pasando a ser algo más que eso él se alejo y me tomo por los hombros.

-Me encanta tu idea Bella, de hecho si no lo tuviera planeado como lo tengo todo, te haría mía aquí, ahora, sin importarme nada, pero hay algo más en el Cairo que quiero aparte de la explicación de Rosalie.- yo cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y alce una ceja inquisitivamente. Él sonrió divertido.- quiero casarme contigo ante los ojos de Ala, ¿sí?, ¿me dejas hacerlo con las tradiciones de mi religión?- pregunto tomándome la mano izquierda, la baso y luego coloco en ella el anillo de compromiso que me había dado y en la muñeca, que yo me habia quitado y llevado al deártamento donde él vivía antes.

-Sí, claro que si,- dije casi llorando de felicidad y saltando sobre su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente, él me correspondió, pero ese acto de haber saltado sobre él hizo que la toalla resbalara de mi cuerpo dejándome desnuda delante de Edward. De repente él se puso regido y algo tenso, y a los pocos segundos pude sentir una muy fuerte erección chocando contra mi bajo vientre.

-S…será mejor que… te espere afuera, habibi- dijo con voz estrangulada y entrecortada, y se volvió sin mirar hacia abajo.

-Perdón.-fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió mientras recogía mi toalla alrededor de mis pies.

-No te preocupes.- replico cuando ya estaba en la sala. Me envolví de nuevo en la toalla y me dirigía mi habitación me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí a encontrarme con Edward que estaba viendo uno de los cojines que yo había bordado algún tiempo atrás, con el motivo de una enorme mariposa de brillantes y variados colores, del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

-Estoy lista.- dije quitándole le cojín de las manos y sentándome en su regazo.

-Eso es fantástico.- dijo y luego me beso el cuello, era impresionante todo lo que me hacía sentir con solo una caricia, un gemido de excitación escapo de entre mis labios, -cielo el avión nos está esperando y quiero que lleguemos lo antes posible al Cairo.- dijo ya poniéndose de pie conmigo en brazos, me dejo en el suelo y fue a mi dormitorio por mi maleta y mi bolso de mano. Al salir me entrego el bolso pequeño y él llevo la maleta.

Salimos súper abrigados de mi departamento, porque aunque no nevaba el aire frio era capaz de congelarte hasta los huesos, nos fuimos en el auto de Edward y llegamos en unos veinte minutos a donde se encontraba su Jet, en estos seis años Edward no había perdido esa maña de conducir como loco a toda velocidad. Una vez dentro del avión Edward se puso a llamas a unos de los ejecutivos de sus empresas, no sé para qué, pero por lo poco que escuche le decía a alguien que se ausentaría por como mínimo dos meses. Y hablando como mucha gente estuvo por cerca de tres horas, tiempo que emplee para empezar a tejer, cuando al fin termino de hablar por teléfono, se sentó en la butaca que tenia al lado, me observo un rato para luego acercar su nariz al pabellón de mi oreja para luego depositar un beso allí, eso me hizo perder por completo a concentración de lo que estaba haciendo y me produjo una estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

-Deberías dormir un rato antes de que lleguemos, solo nos quedan unas cuatro a cinco horas de vuelo, además en Londres ya es hora de dormir- susurro con una sonrisa impresa en sus palabras.- Hay una cama en aquel reservado de allá,- hizo una señal hacia atrás de él con el dedo. Yo deje mi tejido en el asiento que había delante de mí, e hice un ademan de ponerme de pie, pero en lugar de dirigirme hacia la puerta del reservado me senté a ahorcadillas encima de Edward enlazando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, él al instante me correspondió sujetándome por el trasero.

-Me iré al reservado solo si tú vienes conmigo.- dije luego de morderle suavemente la oreja, él soltó un gemido.

-Ok, pero será solo para dormir.- dijo con vos jadeantes. Me aparte de él para mirarlo a los ojos, el subió las manos hacia mi cintura, pero por debajo de mi blusa, tocando mi piel con sus suaves manos.

-¿Por qué no quieres tener relaciones conmigo? Ya tenemos más de seis años de casados, ya va siendo hora ¿no crees?- pregunte al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba a mi misma si ya en tan corto tiempo se había cansado de mí y no quería hacerme suya por eso.

-No, no es que no quiera sino que… según mi religión, cuadro uno se casa ni siquiera se conoce a la persona con la que uno de va a casar y mucho menos consuman su unión antes de la ceremonia. Y no creas que no te deseo, porque si te deseo y mucho, de hecho creo que si tú sigues haciendo cosas como, estas voy a sufrir una grave combustión espontanea.- dijo tocándome a nariz con un dedo como si me regañara pero sonriéndome ampliamente.

-Pero… ya tú lo has hecho con otras mujeres.- dije deshaciéndome de ese pensamiento.

-Tener sexo con cualquier mujer no es lo mismo a hacer el amor con la mujer a quien verdaderamente amo, con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y si es posible la otra,- dijo acariciándome la cara.- así que no lo vuelvas a intentar porque no sé si en una próxima ocasión pueda contenerme.- y me beso tiernamente. Yo me deje llevar por las sensaciones producidas por sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras de amor hasta quedarme dormida en sus brazos…

_Edward:_

Era fantástico tenerla dormida entre mis brazos, sintiendo su olor, la suavidad de su piel, la calidez de su cuerpo, el cadente ritmos de sus respiraciones, era casi como envolverme en un frenesí de amor y paz, y lentamente fui cayendo un sueño profundo y feliz, perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo.

Me despertó unos suaves dedos rozando mi rostro, descendieron por mi mandíbula haciendo pequeños círculos como si danzaran, bajando hasta mi pecho y allí me desabotonaron algunos botones de la camisa, era como si me estuvieran subiendo al cielo lenta y escabrosamente, tiempo después sentí algo de presión en la zona que se libero al instante, conto con el placer de sentir la suavidad de esos dedos, pero sin siquiera imaginármelo unos labios empezaron a devorar mi cuello y fueron cayendo hacia mi pecho, si no se detenía ahora, luego no me podría contener sino hasta después de hacerla mía… varias veces.

-No deberías seguir haciendo eso,-dije con vos más ronca de lo que me hubiera gustado, Bella alzo la cabeza como si la hubiera sorprendido infraganti cometiendo algún delito.

-Perdona, no fue mi intención despertarte.- dijo sentándose sobre sus talones, bajando el rostro y colocando las manos sobre su regazo.

-No te preocupe, por despertar así todos los días daría lo que fuera.- le replique subiéndole el rostro dándole un suave beso en los labio.

Luego pasamos unos cinco minutos hablando hasta que el copiloto nos informo que aterrizaríamos en veinte minutos, fuera del avión yo había mandado a pedir un auto que nos llevaría hasta la casa de mi madre, que es donde también vive mi hermana, pero antes de bajar del avión me volví hacia Bella.

-Habibi, ¿te molestaría llevar puesto esto?- le pregunte dándole un velo color lila que había comprado hacia más de seis años para que ella se lo pusiera cuando viniéramos, ella negó con la cabeza y se quito la cola que se había hecho para sujetarse el cabello como invitándome a ponérselo, no era que quisiera empujarla hacia mi religión, en realidad era para que nadie la viera, no quería que vieran lo destellos rojitos de sus cabellos a la luz del sol, ni su hermoso rostro.- eres tan suina, habibi- comente con un suspiro de felicidad y gratitud por poder tenerla a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos, mi madre salió corriendo de uno de los patios de la casa gritando.

-Oh hijo tu presencia a traído luz y alegría a esta casa, Gracias a Ala.- y me abrazo fuertemente- y mira has venido con tu esposa.- deshizo nuestro abrazo y fue hasta Bella.- oh Bella teníamos tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, mi Edward se había convertido en un hombre solo de trabajo, no venía desde la muerte de Sidi Aro, - el nombre de mi padre lo menciono con un destello de tristeza que desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido,- me alegro de verlos juntos, pero ¿Qué los ha traído a estas remotas tierras?- estaba a punto de responder cuando vi la silueta de mi malvada y engreída hermana.

-Discúlpame mamá pero tengo algo que hablar con Rosalie,- dije soltando la mano de Bella, pero ella me sujeto más fuerte y me hizo volverme hacia ella y con una cara suplicante me dijo.

-No lo hagas, no se pelen por mí, por algo del pasado.- no podía negarle algo cuando me miraba así, por los que asentí con la cabeza y bese su mano antes de irme a enfrentarme con mi hermana. Una vez estuve cerca de ella, la tome del brazo sin siquiera dirijirle una mirada.

-Tenemos que hablar.- le dije en árabe sacándola casi que arrastras del patio de la entrada hasta el estudio que había sido de mi padre. Una vez allí la solté y la confronte- ¿me quieres explicar por qué hiciste que tu… amiga estuviera en mi cama del hotel el día de mi boda con Bella hace seis años?- su cara de descompuso.- ¿Por qué y como hicieron que yo no me despertara ni me percatara de que no estaba con Bella?, ¿Por qué? Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora, o te juro por Alah que morirás seca y sola.- dije y ella sabía que cumpliría con mi amenaza ya que yo podía fisilmente, porque mi padre no le había concertado pareja antes de morir y ahora ese era mi deber como hombre de la familia velar por que ella se casase o no, con quien a mi me diera la gana.

-No, te lo diré, te lo diré- contesto con voz apresurada y bajando la cabeza hablo de nuevo.- lo que sucede es que tu… esposa no es de nuestra religión, ni siquiera sé porque la hiciste ponerse velo cuando ni siquiera sabe que representa, además no me gusta para ti, es una occidental Edward, ¿Por qué no lo puede ver? ¿ ella no es digna de pertenecer a nuestra familia? de seguro a estado con más hombres que las odaliscas…

-Tú no sabes nada de ella- la corte antes de que siguiera hablando barbaridades, señalándola a la cara.- y no me interesa si ella ha estado con mil hombres o si aun es virgen, lo que me interesa es que la amo y cómo ves, tus chiquilladas no han servido de nada, por que pretendo casarme con ella según nuestras costumbres y tener cuántos hijos nos dé Alah.-ella lanzo un grito ahogado por sus manos con expresión de horror.

_Bella:_

Luego de que llegamos y Edward se fuera a hablar con su hermana, yo me quede con su madre, ella me ayudo a quitarme el velo, mientras lo doblaba dijo.

-Recuerdo cuando Edward me llevo al mercado a escoger el mejor velo para ti, duramos casi tres horas buscándolo, hasta que vio este, estaba tan feliz, decía que no quería que nadie más que él mirase a su esposo,- yo sonreí y un sentimiento de felicidad pura me invadió. Estuvimos hablando por un largo rato, la señora Heidi era muy amable y cariñosa,- Edward me dijo que se iban a casar por las leyes de Ala,- yo asentí con la cabeza.- me alegre mucho, ayer me llamo y dijo que venían en camino pero nunca me imagine que el Jet de Edward volara tan rápido.

-Sí, yo no savia que lo tenía, y es muy bonito por dentro.

-Si, bueno Bella como ustedes se quieren casar rápido, ¿qué te parece si a partir de mañana empezamos a compras y preparar todo?, ya en una semana tendríamos todo listo.- dijo colocando su taza de té al frente de ella.

-Para mí, seria maravillo, me encantaría.

-Ah perfecto, pero te tengo otra pregunta…- la señora Heidi se removió algo incomoda en el asiento.- se que las mujeres en occidente son más liberales pero aquí la virginidad es una virtud muy valiosa y no solo algo de incomodidad la primera vez, por eso me gustaría hacerte esta pregunta: ¿Bella eres virgen?- cuestiono bajando un poco la voz y mirándome fijamente.

-Pienso igual que lo hacía hace seis años cuando me case con Edward en Londres, solo voy a perder la virginidad con el hombre del que esté completamente enamorada, y ese hombre es Edward,- dije y pude ver como la señora Heidi lanzaba un suspiro de alivio.

-Esa palabras llenan de felicidad mi viejo corazón.- comento sonriendo. Seguimos hablando pero esta vez de los preparativos de la boda, hasta que Edward volvió.

-¿Estaban hablando mal de mí o qué? ¿por eso se callaron cuando llegue?- pregunto sentándoseme en un lado y dándome un beso en los labios.

-No, para nada mi niño, estábamos hablando de los preparativos de la boda, Bella y yo empezaremos con eso a partir de mañana.- le respondió la señora Heidi sonriéndole feliz de la vida a su hijo.

-Me alegro que vayan a estar algo ocupadas porque yo tengo que volver a Londres para finiquitar unas cosas y así podre tomarme unos merecidos dos meses sabáticos, con mi esposa.- informo, unos horas más tardes él ya se tenía que ir, me encontraba despidiéndome, en el patio de la entrada, me había contado la versión rápida de cómo había sido la trampa de Rosalie y su amiga, aunque eso no era lo importante ahora.

-Cuídate en el tiempo que estés lejos, te voy a extrañar muchísimo.- dije enterrando mi cara en su pecho, ahora que volvía a estar con él no quería pasar más tiempo sin él.

-Lo hare, pero tú también cuídate, porque mi corazón está contigo.- dijo y luego me beso, primero con ternura y luego con pasión, yo enlace mis brazos a su cuello, y él los suyos a mi cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo.

El beso iba subiendo de nivel con cada segundo que pasaba, sus manos de colaron por debajo de mi camisa acariciando toda la piel a su alcance, sus suaves manos eran como aplicar combustible a una hoguera dentro de mí, haciendo que mis manos actuaran sin mi permiso aferrándose fuertemente a sus suaves y algo rizados cabellos color bronce, acercándolo con más fuerza a mi boca, a los pocos segundos sentí que algo duro presionaba contra mi vientre, Edward saco sus manos rápidamente de debajo de mi camisa me tomo por los hombros y me aparto sin aplicar mucha fuerza. Cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones eran jadeantes e irregulares. Edward junto nuestras frentes.

-Oh mi Bella, me tienes peor que un adolecente hormonado. Tengo la impresión de que Alah nos va a bendecir con muchos hijos.- dijo sonriente, era la primera vez que hablaba de hijos, pero no creo que hablara de eso en un futuro inmediato, de seguro lo comentaba como planes para el futuro, para un furo algo lejano, además apenas teníamos él treinta y yo veintiocho años, aun podíamos esperar un poco más para eso, ¿no?

_**Hola mis queridos y amados seguidores a que los dejo un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fics " Vuelve a mí " lo hice esperando que les gustara, y si les gusta comente y si no también, pero comente… nos leemos y no se olviden de darse una pasadita por mis otros fics: "**__Recuperando el amor.__**", "**__El regreso de Edward__**", "**__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__**" Y "**__Luchare por tu amor__**". Chaito besos y abrazos.**_

_**Perdon por la tardansa pero es que no estaba en mi casa y no tenia ni siquiera la memoria en la que tengo la historia, sorry espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizarles lo mas pronto posible…. Chairo besos. **___


	9. Capitulo 8:

**Vuelve a mí.**

**Capitulo 8:**

_Bella:_

Los siguientes días después de la partida de Edward la pasamos la señora Heidi y yo comprando, preparando y organizando todo para la boda y la posterior fiesta que se haría, y en mis tiempos libres me dedicaba a terminar de tejer mi bata de dormir, esperaba que a Edward le gustara, ya que no sabía cómo me quedaría una especie de baby doll tejido en negro, que en la parte que corresponde a tapar el pecho es en forma de triangulo atado en la parte de atrás que llega por debajo de los omoplatos, bajo en pecho va suelto y largo justo hasta el final del trasero, el tejido de esa parte era con motivos de unas flores que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, a diferencia de la parte del pecho que si era más tupida, me la pondría con unas braguitas de encaje, negro al igual que el resto de la prenda.

No sabía cómo sería nuestra primera vez- no es no supiese que se hace o que iba a pasar, lo que no sabía es como seria con él- pero al parece la madre de Edward si tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que pasaría, porque una de las cosas que compro para la boda estaba un juego de lencería francesa azul oscuro muy atrevida, de solo recordarla me hacia sonrojarme. Según había entendido luego de la ceremonia habría una recepción y antes de irnos de luna de miel esa misma noche, consumaríamos nuestra unión y aprovecharían para confirmar mi castidad, aunque en mi caso sería solo por seguir las tradiciones, me daba igual que lo hiciéramos en la luna de miel -de la cual no sabía aun el destino- o luego de la boda, solo quería estar con él. Qué bueno que mañana es la boda, ya me la boda ya me estoy cansando de los sueños en los que estaba con él besándonos, acariciándonos, desnudos, llegando al límite de nuestra excitación, y justo cuando iba a entrar en mí, me despertaba húmeda y frustrada por que parecía tan real y al final no lo era.

-Hay que acomodarle la habitación a sidi Edward que llegara hoy,- el dijo una señora de servicio a otra sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo me precipite a la puerta y les pregunte.

-Eh, disculpen ¿dijeron que Edward llegaba esta noche?- la mujeres se miraron por un rato como si no entendieron quien era yo para preguntar por eso.- soy su prometida.

-Si, sidi Edward llegara hoy en la noche.- Respondieron al unisonó.

-Y, ¿podrían decirme cual de todas es su habitación?- se preguntaran ¿por qué no se cual es la habitación de mi prometido en casa de su madre? Fácil la casa de la mamá de Edward tiene más de quince habitaciones y con la estructura de un castillo sacado de las mil y una noches, era hermoso pero demasiado grande. Las mujeres me miraron como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad muy grande y me imagine que para ellas no era muy común que una mujer que aun para ellas no era nada supiera la ubicación del dormitorio de un hombre.- es… es para dejarle un detalle de antes de la boda.

-Pero si quiere nosotras se lo llevamos, -dijo una de las señoras.

-No, no se preocupen, yo se lo llevo, lo que sucede es que aun no le he terminado.- las señoras asintieron, se dieron vuelta y siguieron hasta detenerse en una de las habitaciones, ellas se detuvieron en la puerta, ya tenía lo que quería, tal vez le hiciera una visita nocturna a mi sidi Edward,- Gracias, señoras.

Luego de cenar con la señora Heidi- solo ella porque desde que estaba en el Cairo solo había visto una vez a Rosalie y eso de espaldas cuando Edward se la llevaba al despacho que había sido de su padre- me di un baño y espere a que la señora Heidi se fuera a dormir, luego me coloque mi corta batita tejida y me escabullí hasta la habitación de Edward.

Espere cerca de veinte minutos de pie a un lado de la puerta, hasta que entro Edward, no encendió la luz, sino que se fue directo a la cama y dijo algo en árabe y se echo hacia atrás en la cama, yo muy lentamente me acerque y me le coloque a ahorcadillas sobre él y estampe mi boca con la suya, él me sujeto por los hombros y me alzo.

-¿Bella?, - dijo una vez logro ver mi rostro con la escasa luz de la habitación.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, te vine a dar tú despedida de soltero.- conteste desabrochándole la camisa.

-No, habibi, ya mañana es la boda y…-se interrumpió cuando pase mi mano por su pezón y le hice pequeños círculos en la zona y un ronco gemido salió de entre sus labios, yo sonreí con suficiencia al ver lo que estaba logrando en él.- ¿Qué te cuesta esperar?- pregunto con vos jadeante.

-Que te he extrañado mucho y que te necesito.- el soltó un suspiro ante mis palabras.

-Yo también, pero ya mañana es la boda, solo serán…- hizo una pausa cuando sus manos resbalaron por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cintura, bajar a mis piernas para luego volver de nuevo a mi cintura.- ¿Qué traes puesto?-giro rápidamente dejándome debajo de su cuerpo.

-Algo que hice pensando en ti durante el tiempo que estuviste lejos.- dije mordiéndome el labio inferior, pero cuando no dijo nada le pregunte.- ¿no… te gusta?

-No me jodas, Bella, esto es demasiado para mi autocontrol- replico pasando la mano por el mullido tejido de la bata hasta llegar a la zona descubierta de mis pierna. Comenzó a besarme con lujuria y pación, yo le respondí aferrándome a su cabello y alzando las rodillas cuando sentí su dura y viril hombría chocar contra mis ya empapadas bragas.

-Oh Edward- broto de mis labios más como un jadeo que como palabras.

-No debemos hacer esto, mejor esperemos, por favor Bella.- me pidió separándose de mí sosteniéndose con sus manos y rodillas.- mañana podremos hacer esto y más, te lo prometo.- dijo y derrotada deje de besar su pecho con desesperación.

-Está bien.- conteste refunfuñando y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.- pero al menos déjame dormir aquí contigo.

-Trato, - dijo dándome un beso en la sien.- me baño y vuelvo ¿sí?- yo solo asentí, no podía creer que me iba a dejar peor de lo que me dejaban los sueños que tenía todos los días.

Quince minutos después regreso del baño, yo había logrado clamar lo suficiente mi desbocado pulso y mi excitado cuerpo y empezaba a quedarme dormida cuando se coloco detrás de mí y me abrazo, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero si sentí que algo se internaba entre mis piernas desde mi trasero, descansando entre mis pliegues, hasta llegar a la parte frontal de la unión de mis muslos. Aun adormilada, baje una de mis manos hasta esa parte, al hacerlo me tope con algo, cálido, grueso, duro y al palparlo con detenimiento comprobé que tenía una pequeña abertura, rodeada de una zona suave y liza, al hacer eso la mano de Edward que descansaba sobre mi cadera se cerró con fuerza y un gemido salió de él, en ese momento fue cuando caí en cuenta de que era lo que sobresalía de ente mis pierna. Una ola de deseo me atravesó y un jadeo salió de ente mis labios, haciéndome restregar mi espalda contra el pecho de Edward.

Sin previo aviso Edward deslizo mis bragas de su puesto, una de sus manos se interno por mi bata hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, el cual empezó a torturar y su labios tomaron mi cuello, mi orejo, mi nuca, todo lo que estaba a su alcance, yo me sentía en un vórtice de lujuria y pación, que me hacía jadear. Edward retiro su virilidad de entre mis piernas y la mano con la que no estaba acariciando uno de mis pechos la bajo hasta mi centro, haciéndole círculos, empezaba a sentir una precio en mi vientre que cada vez se hacía más grande, hasta llegar a un punto en el que la pación toco su punto más alto, alcanzando el primer orgasmo de toda mi vida, con un sonoro gemido y la respiración entrecortada y poco profunda.

-Mmm, habibi, te he llevado hasta el éxtasis,- comento con vos divertida.- lo bueno es no hemos terminado,- dijo al tiempo que introducía lentamente su masculinidad entre mi trasero, los dos gemíamos mientras él se internaba más y más profundo en mí, luego empezó a moverse entrando y saliendo, cada vez más rápido, cada movimiento que hacíamos nos hacia hacer sonidos que hablaban por si mismos de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Yo ya me sentía cerca de un nuevo y más fuerte orgasmo, más fuerte que el anterior, estuve a punto de dar un grito de placer cuando este llego, pero Edward me lo impidió colocando la mano que antes me había estado tocando los pechos en la boca. Sentí como Edward alcanzaba el éxtasis dentro de mi trasero y para luego quedar como sin fuerza detrás de mí, aun sujetándome por las caderas pero esta vez sin la fuerza había utilizado antes.

-No creo que jamás haya habido alguien con una mejor despedida de soltero que esta.- dijo sin aliento, saliendo de mí, volvió a subir mis bragas a su sitio y me coloco sobre su agitado pecho,- disculpa por hacerte caya, pero en esta situación sería algo comprometedor que toda la casa se enterase de esto, ¿no crees?- yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho ya que mi feliz y satisfecho cuerpo no tenía la energía suficiente para moverse, y así llego a mí el sueño, en el cual me deje caer, perdiendo por completo el conocimiento. Y lo último que fui capaz de escuchar fue,- Te amo,- de los labios de me Edward.

_Edward:_

Esperaba que a Alah no tomara en cuenta el tipo de sexo que acababa de tener con Bella como una falta a la religión, pero al tenerla tan cerca y tan poco vestida, era como si se cumplieran todas mis fantasías al tiempo haciendo que mi auto control se fuese directo al infierno, haciéndola mía de la forma en la que la había hecho. Lo bueno era que luego mi cuerpo nos dejo conciliar el sueño, caímos como piedras y lo único que nos logro despertar fueron los gritos de mi madre por toda la casa, perezosamente alce la cabeza y justo en ese momento llego mi madre algo desesperada y aun más cuando dijo.

-Edward, Bella ha desaparecido. La he buscado por toda la casa y…- se detuvo cuando reparo en mi sonrisa, la cabeza de Bella que descansaba sobre mi pecho y en la señas que hacia el bulto que había a mi lado,- Verdaderamente occidente daña a las personas.- dijo alzando las manos al cielo y dándose vuelta y cerrando la puerta.

_Bella:_

Era fantástico estar tan cerca de él, así como no habías tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo desde que nos casamos hacia seis años. Sentir su olor, su calidez, era verdaderamente maravilloso, no quería separarme de él, ni siquiera cambiar de posición, pero las insistentes caricias que Edward repartía por mi cuerpo me hicieron alzar la cabeza. Y así fue como me di cuenta de que ya había amanecido.

-Cielo me tenias asustado porque no despertaba, creí que habías caído en una especie de coma.- dijo mirándome con una expresión cariñosa en el rostro.

-Tal vez uno inducido por lo que hicimos anoche y tú tenía que sacarme de la gloria en el que me encontraba.- conteste dándole un beso en el pecho y después un seductor y suave mordisco, él dejo escapar un gruñido de entre sus labios, antes de levantarme sujetándome por los hombros.

-Ya habrá tiempo para esto luego, mi madre te andaba buscando preocupada porque no te encontró en tu habitación, será mejor que vayas para allá, en pocas horas es la boda,- al escuchar que la señora Heidi me estaba buscando mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo fuego que casi podía quemar. Sin responder nada me levante de la cama y salí corriendo hacia la puerta, al llegar a mi habitación me encontré con que la señora Heidi estaba sentada con la piernas cruzadas en la cama, su expresión era severa pero sus ojos eran maternales. Suspiro y empezó a hablar.

-Cuando se está enamorado lo único que le pasa por la cabeza es estar con la otra persona, por eso no me extraña que amanecieras en la cama de mi hijo, de hecho quería mantener en secreto su llegada hasta hoy, pero bueno-ella se encogió de hombros, sus palabras me dejaron estática de pie en el umbral de la puerta, no estaba enojada, no me consideraba una ofensa a el Corán, la señora Heidi se levanto de la cama y se acerco a mí y cariñosamente me coloco las manos a cada lado de los hombros.- pero dime Bella, ¿debería cambiar algo para lo de esta noche?, ¿Cómo lo de la consumación?- pregunto dulcemente. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No señora Heidi, todo puede seguir igual.

-Oh mi niña, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames solo por mi nombre?, el señora me hace sentir vieja.- dijo riendo- bueno hay que prepararte, ¡manos a las obras!- y me abrazo.

_**Hola mis queridos y amados seguidores a que los dejo un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fics " Vuelve a mí " lo hice esperando que les gustara, y si les gusta comente y si no también, pero comente… nos leemos y no se olviden de darse una pasadita por mis otros fics: "**__Recuperando el amor.__**", "**__El regreso de Edward__**", "**__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__**" Y "**__Luchare por tu amor__**". Chaito besos y abrazos.**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza pero es que no estaba en mi casa y no tenía ni siquiera la memoria en la que tengo la historia, sorry espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizarles lo más pronto posible…. Chairo besos. **___


	10. Capitulo 9:

Capitulo 9:

_Bella:_

Esa mañana se paso volando, primero me sumergieron en una tina llena de agua con escancias y aceites que olían maravillosamente, en la superficie del agua habían pétalos de flores que el daban al momento un toque irreal, el cabello me lo lavaron como cuatro veces para un gran resultado de que quedara suave y sedoso, me depilaron con cera, -duele bastante debo admitir-, se dispusieron a maquillarme, peinarme y vestirme, me sentí como una princesa, era todo tan magnífico e increíble. Me vistieron con un vestido tradicional utilizado en bodas islámicas bordado con cristales morados e hilos de plata. La madre de Edward junto al resto de las mujeres que la ayudaban a arreglarme, me comenzaron a hacer elaborados y delicados motivos en las manos y pies con una pasta espesa que salía de una especie de manga de repostería.

Al terminar los intrincados diseños contrastaban con mi piel clara ya que estos quedaron de una marrón violáceo muy oscuros, que quedaba cubierto por las largas mangas del vestido y por lo poco que me arrastraba el vestido. Luego de que se secase me colocaron los zapatos, y sentaron en una especie de sala llena de mujeres, en un mullido cojín.

Todas las presentes hablaban en árabe dejándome a mí imposibilitada de entender lo que se decía, por lo que me puse a jugar con el flequillo del cojín en el que me encontraba sentada, hasta que la sensación de un mirada me hizo alzar la vista, al hacerlo me encontré con la mirada iracunda de Rosalie, pero solo le sostuve la mirada por un momento hasta que algo afrente de mi llamo mi atención, una duende de cabellos erizados me tomo del cuello abrazándome.

-Bells, estas hermosa, Wau, todo esto parece sacado de las mil y una noches.- dijo a casi mil palabras por segundo.

-Calma Alice, que feliz estoy de que estés aquí. Es increíble.

-No, increíble es el Jet de Edward.- dijo sentándose como yo pero al frente de mí.

-¿Edward te trajo?

-Sí, sino me hubiera enterado de tu boda islamita por fotos de recuerdos o por la prensa- contesto alzando una ceja, yo me limite a bajar la mirada y a morderme el labio inferior. No pudimos hablar mucho porque sonó una campana dando por iniciada la boda. La ceremonia no fue muy larga cuando al fin finalizo una puertas se abrieron, estas conducían a un gran salón, Edward me esperaba con una mano extendida y una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en los labios, se veía realmente apuesto con su traje tradicional. Lo más rápido que los zapatos me lo permitieron me reuní con él, al tomarme la mano la beso y la serrón en un puño cerca de su corazón, permitiéndome sentir con el dorso de la mano sus fuertes y acelerados latidos, llenándome de una alegría infinita al saber que no era yo la única con el pulso más rápido de lo normal.

-Estas suina, Habibi. No sé qué he hecho bien ante los ojos del profeta y de Alah para que me concediesen a semejante ángel, para que completase mi vida, pero desde los más profundo de mi alma y mi corazón se los agradezco, y prometo cuidarla con cada latido de mi corazón, con cada suspiro que Alah me conceda y con cada bocanada de aire que respire.- las palabras de Edward hicieron que las lagrimas se desbordasen de mis ojos, como la habían hecho mucho en los últimos seis años, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez era de amor, de alegría, con esperanzas renovada en un futuro feliz a su lado. Edward seco mis lagrimas con sus labias y luego se agacho levantando hasta el tobillo mi vestido, allí coloco una tobillera de oro blanco a juego con el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Cuando se incorporo me beso muy suavemente, muy rápido, se separo de mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, -con esto estoy sellando una unión que durara por toda la eternidad.- finalizo y algo dentro de mí se ilumino, como si las puertas de una cámara oscura se abrieron de golpe, dejando entrar la luz, dejándome ver un porvenir brillante y rebosante de una felicidad plena y sincera. Luego de sus palabras todas las personas presentes le aplaudieron pero él ni se inmuto porque en todo momento nuestras miradas estuvieron conectadas, en un momento mágico, casi como si estuviera planeada por las estrellas o algo mítico y magnifico.

La celebración transcurrió con tranquilidad, en un momento estuve hablando con Alice, vimos a Rosalie y a Emmett, muy entretenidamente platicando, lo cual me sorprendió ya que para ella, la simple amistad con extranjeros era motivo de traición a sus costumbres, y era por eso por lo que nos había hecho caer en esa trampa que nos separo a Edward y a mí durante tanto tiempo y ahora se le veía fascinada con mi hermanito. Al verla tan entusiasmada con él se me ocurrió una forma de arruinarle el momento, por lo que tome a la duende del brazo y la arrastre conmigo.

-Hola hermanito- manifesté cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca,- veo que conoce a mi _cuñadita_- enfatice- Rosalie,- él asintió, y Rosalie me asesino con los ojos, pero yo le correspondí mirándola con una de excesiva y fingida inocencia. Y dije- bueno hermano oso, me alegro mucho, pero ten cuidado de no tomar nada de lo que ella te pueda ofrecer, porque te puede estar drogando y así hacer que la gente piense ¿quien sabe qué cosa? sobre ti, ¿verdad Rose?- dije tomando a Rosalie por los hombros desde la espalda cuando ya nos íbamos dejándolos nuevamente solos, y Emmett que tenía una copa en la mano la alejo levemente de sí y mirando a Rose con algo de desconfianza.

Cuando estuvimos lejos Alice y yo ella me pregunta.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Emm?

-Porque así fue como ella con la ayuda de una amiga hicieron que Edward se fuera a la cama antes que yo el día de nuestra primera boda y lograron meter a otra entre sus sabanas, para luego aparte de que lo viera en vivo y directo, anónimamente me envió una foto, sabes la que tengo pegada en la porte de abajo de mi escritorio.- explique rápidamente. Alice se quedo con la mandíbula colgando y los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

No pudimos seguir hablando porque la señora Heidi me fue a buscar, al parecer ya era hora de que Edward y yo consumáramos verdaderamente nuestra unión, para después irnos dos meses de luna de miel. Con el pulso a mil, seguí a la madre de Edward por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, una vez en ella me ayudo a quitarme el vestido y a colocarme otro igual tradicional para ese momento.

-Bella en unos minutos vas a entrar por esa puerta,- dijo señalando la que está detrás de mí.- ah se me olvidaba estuvo muy bien lo de Rose, gracias.- y diciendo esto se fue por donde habíamos llegado. Minutos después llego una de las mujeres que trabajaban en la casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y hablando en árabe me condujo al interior de la otra cámara, no le entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijo, una vez yo entre ella serró la puerta dejándome parada en una recamara hermosamente decorada con una gran cama cubierta por sabanas blancas bordadas con hilos de plata, lo cual le daba un toque sub real.

-No esperaba que mi madre hiciera esto.- dijo Edward sorprendiéndome cuando coloco las manos a cada lado de mi cadera y recargando mi espalda en su pecho desnudo, luego se tenso y extrañada me volví para ver que sucedía. Pero su rostro era inexpresivo, unos segundo después hablo de nuevo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos- Bella, no sé qué has hecho tú durante estos seis años que estuvimos separados, y de verdad no importa, yo te amo, y… y si quieres que esto sea como lo manda la tradición y callarle la boca a mi hermana puedo cortarme y manchar un poco la sabana, no…- lo detuve colocando un dedo en sus labios antes de que siguiera balbuceando, que tontito pensaba que no era virgen, bueno tenía una mejor idea de cómo demostrárselo.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor nos preocupamos por consumar nuestra unión, y luego seguimos con ese tema?- dije mientras hacía círculos en su pecho.

-Tus deseos son ordenes habibi.- respondió más relajado e inclinándose para besarme. - Eres hermosa mi loto del desierto, -dijo cuando tuvimos que romper el beso por falta de oxigeno. Y ya estábamos en el borde de la cama. Reanudamos en beso y guiada por los movimientos de Edward me senté en la cama, cuando creí que se iba a colocar sobre mí, deshizo el beso, de nuevo.- paciencia habibi.- se irguió y se dirigió a una tinaja que estaba sobre una mesita, la coloco en el suelo y arrodillado en el suelo tomo uno de mis pies, con delicadeza, y mientras lo secaba dio un beso en la pantorrilla, lo cual envió por todo mi cuerpo un cálido estremecimiento de deseo. Gracias a todos los dioses él termino rápido porque ya me sentía cerca del cielo, por todas las sensaciones que me producían sus caricias.

Lentamente -demasiado para mis gustos- se puso de pie y se sentó a mi lado, coloco una mano en la parte más baja de mi espalda y la otra en mi rostro acercándome hacia el suyo, uniendo así nuestros labios nuevamente, apoyándome en sus firmes y musculosas piernas, que estaban cubiertas por un pantalón blanco, me acerque más a su cuerpo. Juntos sin romper el beso nos movimos hacia el centro de la cama arrodillados uno frente al otro. Edward separo sus labios de los míos pero no sus manos que seguían explorando todo mi cuerpo, y de un instante a otro empezó a desatar el lazo que tenía mi vestido adelante, lo deslizo deliamente por mis hombros, saberme solo con mis bragas delante de él, me éxito, pero al mismo tiempo me lleno de pánico porque me estaba viendo muy fijamente, ¿y si no le gustaba los que veía?, en un impulso de miedo me lleve las manos al pecho para cubrirme.

-No, mi cielo, no te cubras, eres demasiado hermosa para que lo hagas,- me detuvo él sujetándome las manos y dejándolas a mis costados. Sus manos eran suaves y cálidas cuando toco la curva de mis senos hacia mis pezones haciendo que estos se endurecieran e hipersensibilizaran bajo su tacto, involtariamente mis espalda se arqueo hacia él, y un gemido salió de entre mis labios, -eres tan suave habibi, me muero por saborearte.- y como acto seguido pego su boca a uno de mis pecho, yo di un grito de placer cuando su lengua empezó a jugar con mi erecto y regido pezón, llevándome al éxtasis antes de erguirse de nuevo frente a mí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance hacia sus labios, él tomándome de la cintura y de mi trasero, arrastrándome hasta ponerme a horcajadas sobre él, casi doy un grito cuando sentí su prominente erección contra mi centro, yo lo tome del rostro y lo bese con toda la pasión y el deseo que me producía el estar tan cerca de Edward. Lentamente mi esposo fue inclinándose hacia delante dejándome debajo de él, pero no termino de bajar completamente sino que se quedo apoyado en las manos con los brazos extendidos, para no interrumpir el beso que nos unía, yo me apoye en mis codos, estaba por incitarlo a bajar un poco más cuando sentí una de sus manos deslizar mis bragas, en un acto reflejo alce las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Calma mi gacela, todo a su tiempo,- dijo alejándose para así poder quitarme del todo las bragas, y él aprovecho y también se despojo de todo lo que tenia, al ver su masculinidad al descubierto, me quede en shock.

-Edward,… yo… yo no creo que… eso me quepa- dije con vos temblorosa y algo jadeante era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo y era el mejor espectáculo del mundo que podía presenciar

-Tranquila habibi, iré despacio,- contesto ya estando sobre mí otra vez, esta vez en lugar de apoyar su peso en los brazo, me abrazo, entre mis piernas, besándome, enredando nuestras lenguas en una danza enloquecedora.

Lentamente fue entrando en mí, un jadeo me hizo separar mis labios de los suyos, en un primer momento lo que se sentía era una molestia, pero segundos más tardes comenzó ser doloroso, escondiendo la cara en el hombro de Edward, pero un quejido escapo de mis labios haciendo que se detuviese,

-Bella, eres virgen- yo solo asentí, aunque no me hubiera preguntado. - Discúlpame habibi, ya va a pasar todo, solo relájate y avísame cuando quieras que siga- dijo acariciándome el cabello y la espalda, cuando ya la molestia ceso le bese el hombro y lo abrace con más fuerza, él entendió, pero no comenzó a moverse aun, antes dijo.- mi vida el siguiente movimiento que haga va a doler también, ¿quieres que siga?- retire la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo a los ojos y una mano la coloque en su mejilla.

-Edward, se que la primera vez duele, tiene que doler, a unas más que a otras, pero me da igual, estoy lista, quiero hacerlo, ahora,- dije mientras enlazaba las piernas alrededor de sus caderas haciendo presión para que entrara más profundo en mí. Cuando lo hizo tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar, pero no pude detener las lagrimas que se derramaron de mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, Edward las limpio con sus labios, luego capturo los míos entre los suyos y empezó a moverse muy lentamente dentro de mí. En un principio el dolor era fuerte pero estaba mezclado con algo más, algo que mientras el malestar disminuía, eso aumentaba, el deseo,- mas… rápido - dije jadeando cuando ya lo único que sentía era la pasión, el deseo y el amor del momento, y así lo hizo, haciendo estocadas más rápidas y más profundas.

Gritando el nombre del otro los dos tocamos el cielo, el sentir como vaciaba su semilla en mí, fue como una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Mientras recuperábamos la respiración Edward estuvo dentro de mí, luego salió y se volvió bocarriba colocándome a mí sobre su pecho.

-Ay mi gacela, que afortunado soy, Alah me ha dado a una deidad a quien le entregare mi vida, gracias Bella, logras llenar de color mi vida con cada latido de tu Carazo.- luego de sus palabras me beso con dulzura.- sería bueno que antes de irnos nos diéramos un baño, ¿no crees?- dijo sonriendo de lado un paralizándome el corazón por un segundo, dejándome capacitada solo para asentir.

Una vez en el baño, nos sumergimos en una tina redonda de aguas perfumadas y con flores de loto flotando por doquier, con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Edward me sentía en el mismísimo cielo, y aunque acabábamos de estar juntos, no me acostumbrara a la idea de no cubrirme, por lo que tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y los de Edward estaban rodeando mi cintura, o acariciaban mis piernas, mientras besaba mi oreja o mi nuca. Deslizo uno de sus manos hacia mis pliegues acariciándolos, cuando dijo.

-Habibi perdóname si te lastime hace un rato, - y me dio un beso en el cuello. - debí haberte preguntado, y hacerlo en la luna de miel con más calma. -zafe mis manos de mi pecho y las baje hasta donde estaban sus piernas dobladas en la misma posición y a cada lado de las mías. Sus caricias eran como si abriera la válvula de una hoya a precio, un gemido salió de mis labios cuando dije.

-Te aseguro que si no dejas de hacer eso no vamos a llegar esta noche a la luna de miel.- y serré con fuerza mis manos apretando potentemente sus piernas.

-Mmm, eso me encantaría- dijo riendo y yo me uní a sus risas y así empezamos a movernos al compás del otro, en una danza de pasión y amor…

_**Hola mis queridos y amados seguidores a que los dejo un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fics " Vuelve a mí " lo hice esperando que les gustara, y si les gusta comente y si no también, pero comente… nos leemos y no se olviden de darse una pasadita por mis otros fics: "**__Recuperando el amor.__**", "**__El regreso de Edward__**", "**__Total e irrevocablemente enamorado.__**" Y "**__Luchare por tu amor__**". Chaito besos y abrazos.**_

Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que no he tenido tiempo, acabo de empezar el semestre y la matemática me tiene la vida triste, sorry espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizarles lo más pronto posible…. Chairo besos.

Ah y casi se me olvida le tengo dos nuevas historias: "_Hasta que la muerte nos separe_" y "Nacidos para amarnos eternamente" pueden darse una pasadita cuando quieran y dejarme su opinión que es muy importante para mí.


	11. Capitulo 10:

Vuelve a mí:

Capitulo 10:

_Edward:_

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que Bella y yo estamos viviendo juntos bien como una pareja casada, y si no fuera por mi hermana fueran siete años en lugar de seis meses, pero ya sabía exactamente como vengarme.

La haría creer que la voy a obligar a casarse con un viejo que comparta nuestra religión y no le diré de quien se trata sino hasta después de la boda, no le hará mal sufrir un poco por no poder estar con quien ella quiere…

_Bella:_

No hacía mucho desde que habíamos vuelto de la luna de miel, pero el vivir con Edward es como estar en una permanentemente, nunca no había motivo para no estar juntos, felices, en la cama… o donde sea, en realidad el sitio era lo que menos importaba a la hora de hacer el amor, y de eso el departamento que yo le había decorado era testigo, solo quedaban como tres sitios donde no lo habíamos hecho ya, y en donde estuvimos de luna de miel no hubo sitio ni forma en la que no hicimos el amor, y debo admitir que más de una de esas formas me dejo moretones en partes que no tenía ni idea que podían formarse pero fueron unos meses inolvidables…

-Bella, ¿nos vamos a almorzar?- pregunto Alice entrando en mi oficina y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro vamos…- manifesté poniéndome de pie muy rápidamente haciendo que me marease, las mano de mi amiga impidieron que me cayera sujetándome del brazo.

-Siéntate, voy por una vaso de agua con azúcar, te ves pálida… bueno más de lo que ya eres- le dedique una mirada envenenada.

-Ja muy graciosa.- le dije cundo ya estaba frete a mí.- gracias.

-Ay amiguita estas igual que yo hace tres meses cuando no tenía ni idea de que estaba embarazada, y mírame ahora tengo cinco felices meses de gestación.- dijo sobándose su casi invisible barriga, claro que ella se sentía como si fueran tres los bebes que tenia adentro, las palabras de Alice accionaron algo en mi cabeza, al instante me volví hacia el monitor de mi ordenado, donde tenía un calendario digital de las fechas de mis periodos. Y efectivamente tenía unos dos meses sin reglar, _¿Cómo no me había percatado de ello?_, bueno tampoco es que yo fuera la reina de la puntualidad en ese aspecto.

-No lo puedo creer, Alice acompáñame a la farmacia,- dije aun sin poder creerlo, ni siquiera habíamos hablado de tener hijos Edward y yo, no lo voy a negar, me encantaba la idea de tener un pequeño entre mis brazos igual a su padre, mirándome con sus hermosos e impresionantes ojos esmeraldas, pero me asustaba su reacción al enterarse de la noticia.

-Yo no puedo trabajar sin comida lo siento.- contesto negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno comemos y vamos luego ¿sí?- ella asintió sonriendo y luego de que se me paso el mareo nos fuimos.

Y si la prueba salió "_POSITIVO_". Me fui antes de la hora de la oficina y en casa prepare una comida especial, y se lo diría luego de la cena.

Edward llego justo cuando sacaba la lasaña del horno, el olor era magnifico o ¿era que yo tenía mucha hambre? Mi esposo fue hasta donde yo estaba me abrazo desde atrás y me beso detrás de la oreja, enviando estremecimientos de deseo por mi cuerpo que casi me hace jadear, Vaya no me había dado cuenta de lo excitable que estaba.

-Mmm, habibi que bien huele,- dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Bueno espero que te guste más cuando lo pruebes.- respondí dándome vuelta. Metí entre los míos su labio inferior, mordiéndolo levemente, él lanzo un gemido.- pero ahora ve a lavarte las manos mientras yo sirvo todos ¿sí?- asintiendo como un robot se dirigió hacia fuera de la cocina no sin antes llévense una nalgada de mi parte, como me gustaba cada parte de su tonificado y musculoso cuerpo.

Luego de comer nos recostamos en el sillón de cuero negro a reposar un poco la comida, porque no podíamos ir a la habitación puesto que en lugar de reposar íbamos a hacer el amor, además que estos ratos lo aprovechábamos para hablar de nuestro día y divertirnos con nuestra familia de los Sims 3, yo tenía la espalda apoyada en las piernas de Edward y él en el apoya brazos del sillón. Por raro que parezca nuestros personajes en el video juego estaban teniendo relaciones en la alfombra, lo cual no nos parecía nada raro porque estaban en modo libre y ya nosotros lo habíamos hecho allí antes.

-Edward…- dije sin saber bien como continuar.

-¿Si, habibi?

-¿Tú utilizas mucho tu estudio?- pregunte tanteando el terreno, ya que si era muy necesario tendríamos que mudarnos.

-Bueno, en el terreno hay suficiente espacio para hacer otro si tú quieres, ¿no crees?- dijo refiriéndose al juego. Yo me volví hacia él.

-Hablo del que tienes aquí, en el departamento.- replique señalando hacia mi espalda que era en donde se encontraba.

-Ah, bueno más o menos, ¿Por qué?- yo no respondí sino que le hice una clave a mi personaje para que se viera como embarazada, ya en ese momento estaban caminado por el patio en ropa interior. Edward vio a la pantalla y luego a mí, como diez veces hasta que se quedo fijo en mí.- ¿es en serio?- afirme moviendo la cabeza.- no lo puedo creer, pensé que te estabas cuidando.- de un rápido movimiento me jalo de las piernas y me acostó en el sofá pero sin lastimarme en ningún momento. Me dejo con las rodillas alzadas y se acomodo entre ellas apoyando la cabeza en mi aun plano vientre,- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Simple, me entere hace como menos de cinco horas- conteste haciendo círculos en su cabello con mi mano.

-Bella yo te había comprado algo por nuestros seis meses de casados, pero se queda corto con este regalo que me acabas de dar,- y depositando un beso en mi piel por encima de mis bragas se irguió quedando de nuevo sentando correctamente en el sillón con la diferencia de que tenía el torso y las piernas girado hacia donde él me había acostado. Se medio levanto apoyándose en él pie que tenía en el suelo y se saco algo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de tela de franela que usaba para estar en la casa. Luego se inclino hacia delante y me puso una delicada cadena en el cuello con un pequeño relicario colgando. Se quedo suspendido a centímetros de mí descansado su peso en los codos.- Gracias habibi- me beso, metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi espalda mientras yo lo abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello.

-No, mi cielo, este bebe no habría llegado a existir si no estuviéramos juntos.- hice una pausa para darle otro beso.- ¿y sabes qué? creo que empiezo a sentir uno de los síntomas del embarazo.- dije haciendo un fingido puchero.

-¿Qué será lo que le está produciendo este pequeñín a su mami?- dijo sin cambiar de postura pero colocando una mano en mi vientre.

-Bueno… nada que sea muy difícil complacerme- me mordí el labio inferior y continúe, abrazándolo más cerca de mí y poniendo mis labios cerca de su oreja.- hazme tuya de cuantas formas se te ocurran- y lo mordí suavemente. Él soltó un jadeo pero de separo un poco y me miro a los ojos.

-Pero habibi, estando embarazada ¿puedes…?

-Voy a tener a tu hijo, no estoy enferma, así que no me pongas esa escusa.- y con esas palabras lo volví a besas con más fuerza y deseo de ese momento, él me lo devolvió jalando mi batita hacia arriba interrumpiendo el beso solo para quitármela definitivamente, cuando se percato de que debajo de la prenda no llevaba sujetador y que mis bragas eran diminutas soltó un sonoro gemido.

-No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de que no llevabas casi nada debajo.- dijo con vos ronca, bajando a nivel de mis pechos para besarlos, lamerlos y succionarlos, mientras yo suspiraba y gemía por los que él me hacía sentir, y agradecí que no tuviera nada que cubriera su torso, ya que aun no superaba el placer que me daba acariciar los duros y definidos músculos de su cuerpo, segundos más tarde y sin darme cuenta los dos ya estábamos desnudos en el sofá, yo había retraído las rodillas mientras nos besábamos apasionada y demandantemente, mientras nos acariciábamos con lujuria.

En esta ocasión Edward se salto todos los juegos y entro en mí con la fuerza y la desesperación que yo tanto deseaba, nos movíamos frenéticos, con una impaciencia casi dolorosa que los dos sentíamos, los dos llegamos al cielo juntos, gritando el nombre del otro al unisonó, mi esposo deposito su peso sobre mí con la respiración agitada y jadeante, y a mí particularmente me encantaba que lo hiciera, por eso lo abrace entre mis piernas y con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su respiración rosaba mi cuello, enviando escalofríos de placer por mi cuerpo, segundos después me alzo y me coloco sobre su cuerpo, acariciando mi espalda llevando un ritmo circular que gradualmente me estaban haciendo caer en un exquisito letargo. Pero en ese momento me acorde de algo. Me alce un poco del pecho de Edward hasta llegar a su oreja, la mordí sensualmente haciendo que soltara un gemido de entre sus labios, lo cual me hizo sonreír, y le dije.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- él negó con la cabeza.- ya solo nos quedan dos lugares en la casa en donde no hemos hecho el amor,- y un gruñido de excitación salió de su boca asegurándome que en esa misma noche. Ya no quedaría ninguno…

Y así pasamos los siguientes casi siete meses siguientes, Edward me complacía en todo sin importar la hora que fuese, nos cambiamos a una casa hermosísima con un montón de habitaciones, patio, piscina. Entre los dos la decoramos toda la casa y en el caso del cuarto que seria del bebe lo descotamos en blanco y compramos pintura color rosa y color azul, también compramos una casa en el Cairo, esa si la decoramos entre la mama de Edward y yo, mas ella que yo porque en esos días yo ya estaba demasiado embarazada para hacer esfuerzos y esas cosas por lo que me encontraba allí solo para dar instrucciones, algo un tanto frustrante debo de admitir.

Por deseos de Edward estuvimos allí desde mis treinta y dos semanas hasta seis meses después del parto estuvimos allí, según él ningún Cullen podía nacer en otro lugar que no fuera el Cairo y bueno nuestro pequeño fue un varón fuerte y saludable como su padre con sus mismos ojos y el color del cabello, que le pusimos como nombre Thomas.

También Edward y yo empezamos a sospechar acerca de una relación secreta entre Emmett y Rosalie, pero en cuanto a eso Edward me dijo que se encargaría…

Hola mis queridos y amados seguidores a que los dejo un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fics " Vuelve a mí " lo hice esperando que les gustara, y si les gusta comente y si no también, pero comente… nos leemos y no se olviden de darse una pasadita por mis otros fics: "Recuperando el amor ." , "El regreso de Edward", "Luchare por tu amor." , "Total e irrevocablemente enamorado." Y "I love vampires.". chaito besos y abrazos.


	12. Capitulo 11:

Capitulo 11:

Bella:

Ya se hacían casi seis años desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos casado por el Islán, y el pequeño Thomas nuestro hijo mayor estaba corriendo por doquier, jugando con su hermano Cedric, ellos se llevaban poco menos de un año de diferencia, y lo que más les gustaba era estar corriendo detrás de una pelota, era muy gracioso verlos en eso, y mucho más cuando se ponían a jugar con Matt el hijo de Alice,- Si ella al igual que yo tuvo un niño- pero ahora nos encontrábamos en el Cairo visitando a Heidi. Edward en estos años se había convertido en un hombre plenamente de familia, olvidándose por completo de las fiestas y múltiples citas que tenia con otras mujeres, ahora no había noche que él no llegara temprano a casa a jugar con los niños y a estar con ellos, era todo un padre de familia y un amor de esposo…

En ese momento una caricia y un susurrón en el oído me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Cielo, ¿en qué piensas?- pregunto sobando mi (nuevamente) muy abultado vientre, si estaba embarazada por tercera vez y en parte por eso también estábamos en el Cairo, al igual que mis otros hijos, quería que nacieran aquí las dos gemelas que estábamos esperando.

-En nada importante, solo veía a los niños jugar. ¿Y tú ya terminaste de lo que hacías?- pregunte ya que se había ido hacia como treinta minutos a revisar unos balances, al igual que la de él mi empresa había prosperado mucho en estos años y ya estábamos por expandirnos a otras partes del mundo.

-No, lo haré luego, en este momento lo único que quiero es estar con ustedes,- dijo abrazándome y basándome tiernamente. Pase el resto de la tarde viendo como Edward jugaba con nuestros hijos, y como me hubiera justado jugar con ellos, pero el tamaño y peso de las gemelas no me dejaba sino dar unos pocos pasos antes de cansarme, además que al parecer les justaba más que estuviera quieta que en movimiento, de lo contrario se ponían inquieta y a patear mucho, justo en ese momento el móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar, dijo como tres frases y corto la comunicación.- ¡Madre, acaba de llamar Emmett para decir que Rose está en la clínica, se le adelanto el parto!- dijo.

Emmett y Rosalie se habían casado hacia cerca de cuatro años y estaban viviendo en estados unidos, aun podía reírme de la cara de Rose por la broma que le había montado Edward.

Cuando mi hermano al fin decidió casar con ella según su religión se lo tenía que comunicar a Edward, y él le monto una pantomima que no fue sino hasta que ya estuvo casada que se entero de que no era con una viejo gordo y mal oliente con quien se había casado sino con Emmett.

_Flash back._

_-Bella, yo se que desde el principio no nos hemos caído bien pero, tú no puedes permitir que Edward mi haga casarme con ese… hombre- Rose se estremeció con una expresión de asco en la cara._

_-Pero yo no puedo hacer nada, mucho menos faltando cerca de dos horas para la boda, además y ¿si el señor Royce resulta ser el amor de tu vida?- dije tratando de alentarla y tranquilizarla ya que parecía al borde de otra crisis nerviosa, cuando le sucedió la primera habían tenido que sedarla y todo, y ni hablar de cuando había hecho la huelga de hambre, por lo que termino en el hospital con una vía en la vena para nutrirla._

_-¡NO! Yo con el único que me quiero casar es con Emmett, él es el amor de mi vida.- y se echo a llorar otra vez, se había intentado escapar más de tres veces y las tres veces la habían encontrado, en realidad Edward había ideado todo esto como una especie de castigo por la trampa de cuando nos habíamos casado en Londres él y yo.- además ya yo me entregue a él.- yo parpadee un par de veces._

_-¿Y no es eso pecado en tu religión?- pregunte aunque no me extrañaba en los mas mínimo, porque si Edward me lo hubiera propuesto antes de casarnos yo habría accedido, pero en ella me extrañaba, por su entrega a seguir al pie de la letra la tradición._

_-Si, pero yo lo amo.- sollozo- y no puedo casarme con otro que no sea él.- hizo una pausa, y me miro con sus azules ojos anegados en lagrimas, atreves de sus largas y mojadas pestañas- Bella, ¿él va a venir?- yo apegándome a lo que me había pedido Edward que dijera negué con la cabeza._

_-No, dice que no puede soportar verte casada con otro.- conteste._

_-Y entonces, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto y la voz se le partió en varias ocasiones antes de comenzar a llorar con mayor fuerza._

_-En Londres preparando su equipaje para irse a estados unidos, a estar al frente de una sucursal de la empresa allá._

_-Prefiero morir antes de tener que entregarme a otro hombre que no sea Emmett.- y luego de decir eso lo que hizo fue llorar como hubiera abierto la llave de la grifería, estuvo llorando durante todas las dos horas y luego durante toda la ceremonia. Cuando esta acabo y se abrieron las puertas hacia donde seria la resección la ultima en salir fue mi cuñada, quien parecía que fuera directo a la guillotina, yo me acerque a Edward, él parecía completamente feliz con la situación._

_Rose aun no había visto a su esposo (o sea mi hermano) frente al tarantín en el que lo pasearía por un rato porque llevaba la cabeza gacha, me volví hacia mi esposo y le dije._

_-Si que eras malo con tu hermana.- el me miro con el seño fruncido y dijo._

_-¿Por qué malo?, ella se está casando con quien ella quería o ¿no?- dijo en tono de burla y se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de la situación, mientras su hermana pensaba estarce dirigiendo a su peor calvario, al fin llego junto a Emmett con la vista en el suelo, desde la distancia se veía como lagrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Él se agacho y le coloco lo que representaba la alianza de matrimonio en la religión, que era una tobillera, en su caso una de oro con zafiros incrustados, al erguirse tomo a su esposa con una mano por la cintura y con la otra le alzo levemente el mentón, acerco sus labios a su oreja y le susurro algo que literalmente le pareció devolver el alma al cuerpo, y una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras que enlazaba sus brazos entorno a su cuello, lo beso como si no hubiera nadie en el salón, luego se tomaron de la mano y así pasaron casi toda la celebración._

_-¿Sabias que Rose y Emm ya lo han hecho?- le pregunte a mi esposo mientras compartíamos un rato abrazados moviéndonos lentamente al son de la música._

_-No, no lo sabía, pero me lo imaginaba por la renuencia de mi hermana ha no casarce con otro hombre que no fuera Emmett, ah y un viajecito misterioso al que fue hace unos meses- contesto sin enojarse…_

_Fin flash back_

-¡Ay esta niña quiere acabar con la existencia de su madre!- exclamo Heidi corriendo de un lado al otro,- le dije que se viniera para acá en cuanto me dijo que estaba embarazada. ¿Qué haces allí sin hacer nada?, tenemos que ir con ella.- dijo Heidi al ver que Edward no se movía de donde estaba.

-Mamá, nosotros no podemos ir, no es recomendable que Bella viaje en estos momentos, pero ve en el jet, yo arreglo todo.- le propuso mi esposo.

-Tienes razón, ¡Ay por Ala!- exclamo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para dirigirse a su casa que estaba al frente.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron los voces de mi hermano y su esposa a coro, yo me volví con dificultad, los dos estaban en la puerta sonriendo.

-¿Qué ustedes no estaban el hospital?- pregunto Edward también sonriendo y caminando hacia ellos para saludarlos.

-Solo fue una broma.- se justifico Rose sobando su vientre de unos cuatro meses.

-Vaya que broma, casi me da un infarto.- la regañó Heidi pero luego la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Tío!- gritaron mis niños antes de saltar sobre Emmett.

-Hola niños,- dijo Emmett también abrazándolos y colocándolos nuevamente en el suelo.- ¿Dónde está mi hermanita?- pregunto antes de verme aun sentada donde estaba.

-¡Aquí estoy, Emm!- dije saludando con la mano, con gusto me hubiera puesto de pie, pero pesaba demasiado como para hacer una gracia de esas.

-Oh pero miren como están esas bebitas, ya es hora que salgan,- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y sobando mi vientre con la mano.

-Ay, ojala te escucharan, que bueno que estén aquí.

Esa noche cenamos en familia en el jardín disfrutando de el fresco de la noche, entre platicas, bromas y planes para el siguiente día, el plan era que al amanecer iríamos al desierto de picnic y luego de compras al mercado, aunque tal vez yo simplemente me quede sentada en el desierto y luego no salga del auto en el mercado.

Ya bien entrada la noche y acostada junto a mi esposo en la cama sentí una extraña y conocida presión en la parte más baja de mi vientre y luego como un liquido se derramaba por entre mis piernas, sonreí aliviada y emocionada a la vez, aliviada porque ya no iba a estar con las piernas hinchadas y doliéndome la espalda, y emocionada porque al fin podría tener a mis bebitas en mis brazos. Mientras una de mis manos se iba a mi vientre con la otra empecé a mover a Edward para que se despertara.

-Cielo, despierta.

-Mmm, dame cinco minutos más.- pidió como si fuera un niño al que mandan a la escuela.

-Eso díselo a tus hijas.- segué zarandeándolo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto esta vez alzando la cabeza mirándome atreves de la obscuridad.

-Que, creo que ya rompí fuente.

-¡Mierda!- dijo antes de salir disparado de la cama hacia la puerta.

-¡Edward!- lo llame antes que saliera.

-¿Qué mi vida?, ¿te duele mucho?- pegunto preocupado.

-No, no es eso, lo que sucede es que no creo que a tu mamá y al resto de la casa se le haga muy normal ver lo que es de mi propiedad.- dije entre risas, hasta que una contracción me ataco.- Estoy bien.

-Ya vengo.- dijo enfundándose unos pantalones de pijama.

El parto a pesar de tratarse de dos bebes fue fácil y rápido, pero agotador, y cuando ya todo había terminado, a eso de las tres de la madrugada, Edward se sentó a mi lado con una de nuestras hijas en brazos sonriendo, cuando Thomas y Cedric se montaron también en la cama queriendo ver a sus hermanitas, los seis estábamos como para una foto, yo me estire un poco y le di un beso en los labios a mi esposo, para luego vernos a los ojos con amor.

-Sabes, en ocasiones pienso que eres demasiado para mí.- me dio otro beso.- pero soy egoísta, muy egoísta, demasiado como para dejarte ir. Te amo demasiado.- yo le sonreí.

-Yo tampoco dejaría que me alejaras de tu lado, yo también te amo.- y esta vez nos besamos por más tiempo, demostrándonos en un beso que nuestro amor duraría para siempre, ya que aun después de nuestras muertes tal vez, cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar nuestro amor aun viviría, y sería como el ardas de las llamas del sol y tan infinito como el universo…

_**Fin. **_

_**Y hasta que esta corta pero bonita historia de amor entre nuestros personajes favoritos llego a su fina, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero no me sentía con el suficiente animo, pero hoy unos resultados en la uni me levantaron un poco el ánimo… chao besitos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos seguimos leyendo en mis otras historias…**_

Hola, a todos mis seguidores amados, aquí les dijo una nueva Historia que espero que les guste . Besos y saludos… y no se olviden de dase una pasadita por mis otras historias: "_Total e irrevocablemente enamorado._" ,"_I love vampires._"(solo en ), "El regreso de Edward" ,"_Recuperando el amor._", "Nacidos para amarnos eternamente" Y "_Luchare por tu amor."_Ni de comentar en todas… ya que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo estas historias ¡XD!

Criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo, J espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
